La promesa
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Con 10 años una joven Hermione Granger le hace una promesa a Severus Snape. ¿La cumplirá 15 años después? Fic ganador de mi propio autoconcurso.
1. Chapter 1

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y por qué? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**La promesa**

**Capítulo piloto**

Junio, 1990

En algún lugar al sur de Londres.

Una niña de 10 años de pelo castaño largo y enmarañado leía ávidamente un libro sentada bajo el alfeizar de su ventana. Las cubiertas desgastadas y maltratadas de su libro contrastaban con el aspecto nuevo y pulcro de las ropas de ella y el de la habitación. Una mujer joven y risueña picó suavemente en la puerta.

-Hermione, cariño…- La llamó dulcemente. La niña alzó la vista algo desorientada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le devolvió a su madre una sonrisa alegre. La observó atentamente, su silueta esbelta y grácil y su pelo alborotado cayendo en bucles castaños sobre sus hombros, se parecía tanto a su madre.- Es verano, deberías estar correteando por ahí con tus amigos.

-Me gusta más leer.- Afirmó.

-Lo sé, pero déjalo para un día que haga mal tiempo. ¡Mira que día hace!- Le dijo feliz abriendo todas las cortinas de la habitación y acercándose a ella con intención de quitarle la historia.

-Un poco más mamá.- Suplicó la jovencita mientras se negaba a soltar aquel libro que custodiaba cómo si fuera una auténtico tesoro.- Sólo un poco más, ya casi lo he acabado.- Jean agachó ligeramente la vista leyendo las letras negras de la portada.

-Creo que deberías leer algo adecuado para tu edad.- Le regañó la mujer sin apartar de su cara aquella sonrisa amable.- El sabueso de los Baskerville no es una lectura apropiada.

-Pero me gusta, papá me lo regaló.- Se defendió la pequeña cerrando la obra protegiéndola con recelo.

-Lo sé cariño. También tuve esta conversación con tu padre.- La mujer se dio por vencida ante el empecinamiento de su hija.- Está bien, no tardes mucho. Deberías estar fuera tomando el sol, es verano Hermione, deberías estar disfrutando de ello.

-Lo prometo mamá.- Dijo la niña sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. Tan pronto como la mujer desapareció de la habitación, Hermione no tardó ni apenas unos segundos en volver a leer con afán aquella historia que tantas veces había leído, pero que seguía gustándole tanto o más que la primera vez.

Tal y como le había dicho a su madre en apenas unos minutos terminó de leer a Arthur Conan Doyle. Dejó su preciado ejemplar en la estantería junto al resto de sus libros. Estaba pensando que quizás, como había acabado tan rápido con El sabueso de los Baskerville, aún le daría tiempo a comenzar otra historia más antes de que su madre se diese cuenta de ello. Sonrió con algo de picardía, repasando con el dedo todas sus opciones. Podía continuar con Doyle y leer Sherlock Holmes, o cambiar de temática con Moby Dick, o algo un poco más adecuado a su edad, como le había dicho su madre, quizás los cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm, de mano de un maravilloso ejemplar de 1920 con ilustraciones.

Pero antes incluso de que se hubiera decidido, un bonito libro de cubierta roja salió flotando de la estantería, Hermione miró el libro avergonzada, mirando rápidamente por toda la habitación comprobando que estuviera sola.

Cada vez eran más a menudo aquellos "episodios". No entendía que ocurría, que le pasaba. Todo aquello parecía cosa de… magia.

-¡Hermione cariño!- La llamó su padre desde el piso de abajo. La pequeña se asustó y el libro cayó sobre la moqueta con un ruido sordo justo antes de que las puertas de su habitación se abrieran y la cabeza de su padre apareciera por el quicio. Sus cálidos ojos color miel la miraron con dulzura.- Acaban de preguntar por ti abajo ¿Te importa bajar?

-¿Por mí?- Preguntó curiosa, George asintió, haciéndole un suave gesto con la cabeza indicándole que fuera con ella.

Colocó el libro en su sitio en la estantería, para después bajar corriendo las escaleras, sus pies repiquetearon contra la madera anunciándoles a sus padres su llegada. Llegó al salón resollando ligeramente pero sonriendo, sin embargo su gesto cambió, su sonrisa se apagó un poco y su ceño se frunció con desconfianza. Al lado de sus padres se encontraba un joven de apenas 30 años, alto, delgado, de piel pálida rozando casi el aspecto enfermizo, su nariz aguileña le pareció demasiado grande para su cara. Sus ojos oscuros, negros como dos túneles, al igual que su cabello, algo grasiento y descuidado que llevaba a la altura de los hombros. Sus ropas extrañas y negras le llamaron enormemente la atención, le recordaban a algunos de los personajes antiguos de las novelas que tanto le gustaban. Su mirada seria, oscura y vacía le causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Se movió con elegancia, asintiéndole brevemente a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser Hermione Granger.- Siseó el hombre, su voz calmada, su forma de tratarla y su comportamiento frío, junto con su aspecto le recordó a la niña a un murciélago "demasiado grande". Hermione asintió desconfiada.- Me llamo Severus Snape.

-No le conozco.- Comentó rápidamente la muchacha manteniendo una distancia prudencial, aquel hombre de mirada severa la intimidaba.

-Soy profesor de Hogwarts.- Susurró tratando de no perder la paciencia. Aquella tarea no tenía que hacerla él. No era una maldita lechuza mensajera. Snape se sacó un sobre lacrado de entre los pliegues de sus ropajes negros entregándosela a la joven. Hermione dudó varios segundos y buscó la mirada de sus padres buscando apoyo. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? Su madre le devolvió la mirada asintiéndole con confianza a pesar de que la notaba algo tensa, la mujer se esforzó en parecer calmada.

Leyó con rapidez la misiva, sus ojos se agrandaron a medida leía.

-Esto… ¿Esto es una broma?

-No es ninguna broma señorita Granger. Es usted una bruja.

-¿Bruja?- Su ceja se alzó con desconfianza y sorpresa mientras su ceño se fruncía sin tratar de ocultarlo.- La magia no existe. Son solo trucos para niños.- Afirmó la joven. Su respuesta le sacó a Snape una sonrisa de medio lado bastante inquietante.

-La magia existe.- Comentó tratando de parecer amable.- ¿Nunca ha hecho algo extraño, algo que no pueda explicar?- La chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al recordar el incidente de hacía pocos minutos. El mago alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba e hizo aparecer una pequeña pajarita de papel que voló brevemente por el salón hasta desvanecerse en cenizas en una esquina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el fondo estaba aliviada, saber que no era un bicho raro. ¡Era una bruja! ¡Por todos los dioses, una bruja! Sonrió nerviosa, excitada por ello. Se había quedado callada, sentada en el sofá en medio de sus padres, mientras oía a aquel hombre, (si no había entendido mal, su futuro profesor de pociones) hablar sobre ello. El colegio, su magia… Era tanta la información, tantas cosas que aprender.

-El Director del colegio Albus Dumbledore me ha mandado que les haga llegar sus felicitaciones por la admisión de su hija.- Su forma de hablar hipnotizaron a la pequeña. Ese hombre le infundía temor, pero a la vez respeto.- En condiciones normales, los estudiantes reciben las cartas 3 meses antes del comienzo del curso. Pero en este caso y como ya les había mencionado, la magia de su hija es…- Snape buscó las palabras adecuadas sin tener que parecer borde o desagradable.- Más avanzada que los de su edad.

Los padres de Hermione que aun trataban de asimilar lo ocurrido sonreían felizmente mientras agarraban la mano de su hija infundiéndoles cariño y protección.

-¿Eso qué significa?- Preguntó la joven bruja.

-Los cursos de Hogwarts comienzan con 11 años, sólo con 11 años. Para cuando se inicie el curso escolar dentro de tres meses el 1 de Septiembre usted no habrá cumplido aún la edad. Con lo cual hasta el año que viene no podrá ingresar en la escuela. Por ello, el director ha recomendado, que a partir de ahora y hasta su entrada en la escuela, reciba periódicamente tutorías sobre el mundo mágico, sus costumbres, su magia y la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante todos los fines de semana de verano el profesor de pociones Severus Snape acudió fiel a su cita en casa de los Granger. No podía negarse, que la niña tenía un ansia por aprender, tanta ilusión y entusiasmo, que lo sorprendían. Esa cría aprendía sorprendentemente deprisa y aunque su curiosidad a veces resultaba algo molesta, reconocía que esa muchacha le gustaba. Sospechó que sería Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, estaba seguro que nunca sería Slytherin, una pena. Hubiera sido una gran adquisición para su casa.

A medida que las semanas pasaban, un extraño vínculo se creó entre profesor y futura alumna. Hermione le recordaba demasiado a él, inteligente, perspicaz, muchísimo más avanzada que los niños de su edad. Cuando el curso escolar comenzó, Snape siguió acudiendo periódicamente a su cita con la pequeña Hermione. Sus tutorías resultaban extrañamente refrescantes, se pasaba tantos días entre incompetentes que cuando llegaba el sábado agradecía tener alguien inteligente con quien entablar una buena conversación. Aunque esa persona fuera una niña de 11 años.

Hermione frunció el ceño varias veces mientras leía ensimismada Historia de Hogwarts. Había reconocido que ese hombre le intimidaba, su mirada fría y su voz sarcástica arrastrando las palabras la estremecían. Pero era tan reconfortante tener a un mago adulto que satisficiera todas sus preguntas. Era una hombre muy serio, si. Pero aun así, era fácil hablar con él. Nunca le negaba una respuesta, fuera la que fuera.

Los meses fueron pasando, en poco se cumpliría un año desde que el profesor le diera la noticia de que era una bruja y para sorpresa de Snape aquella mocosa no sólo le caía bien, si no que además habían entablado una curiosa relación de amistad y cariño. Snape había adoptado sin querer el rol de padrino, guiándola, enseñándola y protegiéndola.

Sus padres habían dudado del hombre los primeros días, era una hombre extraño, frío mantenía siempre las distancias con ellos, a veces incluso sus contestaciones bordeaban el insulto, sin embargo, los señores Granger se habían dado cuenta que el comportamiento del profesor, aunque bien no siempre era agradable, nunca había sido irrespetuoso ni había hecho nada por el cual no pudieran confiar en él. P La felicidad de su hija y la alegría que mostraba después de cada tutoría había sido suficiente para que los padres no dudaran de ese hombre. Incluso la señora Granger lo había invitado a comer en repetidas ocasiones después de que las reuniones con Hermione se alargaran más de la cuenta. Por supuesto, el educadamente siempre había declinado la oferta.

-Hoy estás muy serio.- Le dijo Hermione sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos. Snape alzó la vista mirando a la chica atentamente.

-No he tenido una buena semana.- Respondió Snape escuetamente.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Preguntó la bruja dejando a un lado el pesado libro. Una ligera sonrisa se escapó de los labios del Slytherin la inocencia de aquella niña le traían muy buenos recuerdos.

-Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo Hermione.- Le contestó serio aunque sin la intención de parecer despectivo.

-Prueba.- Le retó la niña seria tratando de parecer muchísimo más adulta de lo que en realidad era. Severus alzó una ceja ante su pose.

-Me enamoré de una persona hace un tiempo… Incluso estábamos prometidos.- Le explicó.- Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como uno esperaba.- Se lamentó, su semblante se ensombreció, cuando estaba con ella trataba de dejar las cosas en el pasado.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?- Preguntó la bruja sin ningún tipo de malicia o curiosidad morbosa. Snape asintió, quitándole el libro de las manos.

-Ya está bien por hoy.- Le indicó Severus.

-¿No has pensado en casarte con otra?- Preguntó la jovencita algo preocupada. El hombre negó con la cabeza como única respuesta.- ¿Y por qué no?

-¿Haces muchas preguntas, lo sabías?- Dijo algo molesto. Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír tímidamente.- Es complicado.

-Nada es complicado. Los adultos os comportáis de forma muy rara a veces.- Sentenció la bruja frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.- Le habló serio.

-Eso dicen mis padres.- Se quejó ella.

-Porque tienen razón.- Espetó serio, aunque esa pregunta no pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de la chica.- Dudo mucho que ninguna mujer quiera casarse conmigo.- Confesó Snape recogiendo a golpe de varita todo lo que habían usado aquella tarde para estudiar. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No entendía por qué.

-No lo entiendo.

-Te dije que era complicado.

-No vas a estar solo.- Le dijo la pequeña acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo igual que el que le daba su madre cuando tenía pesadillas. Snape se quedó de piedra, las muestras de cariño desinteresadas que la muchacha le ofrecían lo descolocaba. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, su cuerpo siempre se tensaba.- Me tienes a mí.- Habló la pequeña bruja con firmeza rompiendo el tierno abrazo.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Snape alzando ligeramente una comisura del labio.- Pero eres muy pequeña para casarme contigo.- Comentó el hombre casi a modo de burla. Era curioso cómo se relajaba cuando estaba ella delante. Sin embargo a la bruja no pareció hacerle tanta gracia pues frunció el labio enfadada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te prometo algo.- Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.- Si dentro de 15 años no te has casado, me casaré contigo.- Soltó la pequeña segura de su misma. Snape estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que querré casarme?- Preguntó con acidez.

-Es una propuesta seria.- Le echó en cara Hermione. Snape cogió aire cansado y lo soltó en forma de bufido raro, la madurez que demostraba aquella niña siempre le sorprendía.

-Eres muy pequeña, ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso.

-Se lo suficiente.- Se empecinó la niña.

-¿No te quedarás tranquila hasta que acepte verdad?- Le siseó algo impaciente. La bruja le asintió aún con los brazos cruzados, ahí de pie delante de él.- Está bien, tendré en cuenta tu promesa. Si dentro de 15 años nos estamos casados, nos casaremos.- Le dijo al fin Snape aunque en realidad lo estaba diciendo porque sabía que si no lo hacía Granger no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo consiguiese. En eso, tenía que reconocer que ella era un poco Slytherin. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.- Estoy seguro de que dentro de unos años traerás de cabeza a varios chicos.- Le confesó el hombre serio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 de Septiembre de 1991

Escuela de Magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

La bruja sonrió entusiasmada, no podía creerse que después de un año y tres meses de espera, por fin estuviera ahí. No podía ser más feliz. Todo era tan excitante, incluso había conocido a dos chicos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, el segundo parecía un poco tonto, pero ambos parecían buenos chicos. Entró en el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la gente murmuraba a su alrededor asombrada al contemplar el cielo en el techo del gran comedor.

-Es… un hechizo. Lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts.- Le dijo a la chica que tenía al lado. Sonrió aun más, al recordar que había sido Severus el que le había traído aquel libro. Dios, Severus… perdón, profesor Snape ahora. Sonrió nerviosa, tenía ganas de verlo, lo echaba de menos.

Tras avanzar varios metros por el centro de la sala lo vio, estaba en la mesa de los profesores, tan imponente como siempre. Le sonrió con dulzura, estaba muy nerviosa, pero saber que Severus estaba ahí la reconfortaba. Sin embargo el hombre le devolvió una fría y desagradable mirada que la dejó temblando en el sitio. ¿Le ocurría algo? Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó Gryffindor, la muchacha sonrió emocionada.

Se sentó en la mesa de su casa con sus compañeros, estaba feliz, de verdad lo estaba, sin embargo, buscar el confort de Severus en la mesa de los profesores y recibir aquel gesto de desinterés la entristeció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que tendría clase con el profesor Snape. No podía estar más excitada, pociones. Sabía que era la asignatura que Severus impartía y que tan bien se le daba, lo sabía porque el mismo se lo había contado, incluso había visto de primera mano como había hecho una vez en su casa, ante la sorprendida mirada de ella, una simple poción revitalizante.

El Slytherin entró en el aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe, avanzó por el aula veloz mientras su capa hondeaba tras él con vehemencia.

-No permitiré ni aireos de varitas mágicas ni bobos encantamientos en esta clase. Lo advierto. No creo que muchos de ustedes aprecien la sutil ciencia y precisión arte de la elaboración de pociones, no obstante… Aquellos, pocos elegidos que posean tal predisposición, conseguiré enseñarles a embrujar la mente, aturdir los sentidos, os enseñaré a embotellar la fama y a elaborar la gloria y hasta detener a la propia… muerte.- Siseó cruzándose de brazos con elegancia mientras los miraba a todos con aquella inquietante y penetrante mirada oscura. Hermione estaba algo aturdida y sorprendida por el tono tan silbante y amenazante de su profesor. No era el mismo hombre que ella conocía. Pero estaba ansiosa porque le ensañase todo aquello que le había dicho.- Señor Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad.- Escupió el nombre de Potter como si fuera un insulto.- Dígame. ¿Qué se obtiene al mezclar polvo de raíces de asfódelo con infusión de ajenjo. ¿No lo sabe?

Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente ante su pregunta. La conocía, por supuesto que conocía la respuesta, se lo había explicado el profesor en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de todos aquellos meses.

-¿Nada?- Preguntó con desdén arrastrando las palabras. Hermione alzó aun más la mano. ¿Es que acaso no la veía? ¿Había hecho algo malo?- Probemos otra cosa. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar un bezoar?- Susurró arrastrando las palabras dotándolas de un curioso aire de desprecio que no le había oído nunca.

-No lo sé, señor.- Susurró Harry avergonzado. Hermione volvió a lazar la mano, todo lo alto que su pequeño cuerpo le daba. ¡En el estómago de una cabra! ¿Por qué no le dejaba responder a ella?

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

-No lo sé, señor.

-Lástima, está claro que la fama no lo es todo.- Susurró con acidez mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. La bruja volvió a alzar otra vez la mano, con la esperanza que la viera y le dejase responder.

-Hermione lo sabe ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella?- Dijo Harry con obviedad. Snape se limitó a mirarlo despectivamente mientras ignoraba por completo a la joven bruja que tenía al lado.

-Para su información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen la una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de muertos en vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarse de la mayor parte de venenos. En lo que se refiere al acónito y luparia. Es la misma planta. Bueno… ¿Por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?- Gritó con veneno. Hermione que lo tenía al lado lo miró interrogante, pero éste simplemente la ignoró como había hecho la primera noche en el gran comedor y como llevaba haciendo la última hora.- Y se le resta un punto a la casa de Gryffindor por su descaro Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y a pesar de lo intentos de Hermione por llamar la atención del hombre e interesarse por él. Snape parecía ignorarla como si no existiera. Tras varias semanas de insistencia y con gran pesar y tristeza, la joven bruja desistió en su empeño de entablar conversación con su profesor y tras varios meses, la sutil y familiar relación que existía entre ellos desapareció. Snape comenzó a tratarla con el mismo desprecio y la misma frialdad, que a su amigo Harry. Incluso a veces intuía que sus insultos iban mas dirigidos a ella, que al resto de sus compañeros de casa.

Con él paso de los años, su trato se volvió inexistente, la relación entre Hermione Granger y Severus Snape se tornó estrictamente educacional o cortés en determinados encuentros. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los cursos pasaron, aunque había tratado de tener el menor contacto con él, los años de guerra hicieron que tuviera que tratar más él. Pero siempre manteniendo las distancias.

Cuando la guerra estalló y a pesar de todo lo que estaba viendo, le costaba creer lo que la gente decía de ese hombre. Si, ella también había visto su comportamiento, pero incluso 7 años después, se negaba a creer que Snape fuera así. No podía creerse que aquel hombre que trataba a todo el mundo de forma tan sarcástica, fría incluso a veces cruel; fuera el mismo hombre que la había guiado durante tantos meses. Con el pasar de los años, Hermione comprendió algunas de las conversaciones que habían tenido.

Y cuando se enteró de lo de la madre de Lily, el corazón se le había encogido de sobre manera al recordar una de las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido. Porque… aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, y lo hubiera guardado en lo más profundo de su cerebro como un recuerdo sutil. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho.

Y aunque ahora mismo el 99 por ciento de las veces ese hombre le provocase rabia, desagrado, incluso temor. En aquel entonces, cuando tan sólo había sido una niña inocente y curiosa, solo había querido demostrarle a aquel hombre que tanto cariño le profesaba, algo de amistad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 de Mayo de 1998

Hogsmeade, casa de los gritos

-Harry, mírame, mírame…- Siseó Snape mientras notaba la sangre salir a borbotones de su cuerpo.- Tienes lo ojos de tu madre.

¡No! ¡No! Snape no podía morir, no podía. Vio a Harry arrodillado a su lado mientras sus manos trataban en vano de parar la hemorragia. Hermione se quedó de pie, al lado de Ron observando como a su profesor se le escapaba la vida con cada respiración. Entre sollozos de desespero y lágrimas de tristeza la talentosa bruja pudo ver una última mirada. Aquellos oscuros pozos negros la miraron como hacía 7 años que no lo hacían, por un momento, la bruja volvió a sentir aquel cariño que tanto le había tenido al profesor. Y tras algunos segundos de sentirse la peor persona del mundo, Hermione le mantuvo la mirada a Snape, hasta que sus pupilas se quedaron fijas en algún punto al fondo de la pared y su pecho se detenía a medio camino.

-¡No!- Gritó el chico.

-¡Harry deber marcharte!- Le gritó Hermione con los puños cerrados y las lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Ve! Tienes que llegar al despacho de Dumbledore.- Le ordenó la chica sacando al pelinegro de su letargo.- Ron, ve con él. Acompáñale, debe llegar al pensadero.- Le explicó la castaña a su novio. Weasley asintió y levantó a Harry del suelo.

-Vamos colega.- Susurró el pelirrojo.- ¿Hermione, que vas hacer?

-Yo iré detrás, llevaré al profesor Snape al castillo. ¡Marcharos!- Les gritó mientras se quedaba ahí en medio de pie. Oyó a sus amigos desaparecer rápidamente del lugar. Avanzó temblorosa hacia el cuerpo sin vida del hombre, se dejó caer derrotada a su lado, sus rodillas golpearon la vieja madera de la casa haciendo temblar el suelo.

Sus lágrimas surcaron su cara, borrando la suciedad y el polvo de su rostro. Sus manos temblorosas tocaron con suavidad el brazo del hombre y su torso, notaba la tibieza que aún desprendía su cuerpo inerte. Y tras un par de minutos allí, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad cuando su mano, posada sobre el ensangrentado pecho de Snape, había comenzado a subir y bajar pesadamente, con dificultad.

Esperó durante unos segundos más asegurándose de que aquello no había sido fruto de su desesperada imaginación. Con inseguridad, buscó con sus dedos la yugular del hombre. Débilmente, bajo toda aquella sangre que comenzaba a coagularse, notaba la suave reminiscencia del pulso. Con el corazón en un puño y atropelladamente rebuscó lo más rápido que pudo en el interior de su bolso, apenas era capaz de acordarse de respirar por sí misma, para mantenerse con vida como para tener, que además procurar no perder la ya de por sí, precaria vida de su profesor.

Le añadió las pocas gotas que le quedaban de esencia de díctamo a los profundos cortes de su cuello y las preciadas lágrimas de fénix en el resto de las mordeduras que Nagini le había infringido. Después con dificultad y procurando que su voz no temblara en exceso, pronunció una y otra vez el hechizo Vulnera Sanentum, hasta que el pulso y la respiración del Slytherin recuperaron parte de la normalidad.

Lo estabilizó como pudo y se lo llevó al castillo como le había dicho a sus amigos. Madame Pomfrey lo atendió tan rápido como le fue posible. El corazón de la bruja no descansó hasta que el hombre abrió los ojos consciente un par de horas después. Había estado tentada en irse, su profesor se encontraba en buenas manos, sin embargo con las noticias de Harry de lo que había visto en el pensadero, solo le había servido para quitarse las dudas de la mente y quedarse con él.

Cuando Snape abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron aquellas pupilas color miel bajo una maraña desordenada y sucia de bucles castaños. La respiración de la bruja se calmó, por desgracia, después de aquel breve contacto había tenido que irse, Harry estaba luchando la batalla con Voldemort en el patio del castillo. Esa sería la última vez que vería aquellos profundos y fríos ojos negros. Cuando volvieron al castillo tras la definitiva victoria de Harry...

Severus Snape había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 de Septiembre de 2005

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-No sabes cómo me alegro que hayas decidido venir Hermione.- Agradeció la anciana acercándose rápidamente a la joven mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

-Siempre es un placer volver a Hogwarts profesora McGonagall.- Habló con una gran sonrisa.

-Minerva, querida. Llámame Minerva.-Aclaró la señora alejándose un poco de la muchacha.- Espero que tus aposentos y tu despacho sean de tu agrado.

-Lo son, muchas gracias.- Agradeció la bruja.

-Entonces te dejo instalarte a gusto.- Dijo la directora saliendo del despacho de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Por cierto sabe algo de…- Hermione hizo el amago, pero no sabía si quería responder. Snape había desaparecido después de la guerra, seguía vivo, de eso estaba segura, porque el hombre se dejaba ver de vez en cuando por el Callejón Diagon, sin embargo había cortado cualquier tipo de contacto con la gente que conocía. Durante estos 7 años no había una solo momento en que no se preguntaba donde andaba su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Lo conocías bien.

-Son muchos años.- Afirmó la bruja.

-15 para ser exactos.- Susurró una voz seseante y fría desde el umbral de la puerta. Hermione reconocería aquella voz incluso dormida.

-Severus ha decidido volver a su viejo puesto de profesor de pociones.- Habló con calma la anciana.- Después de siete años, volvéis a estar ambos entre estos muros.

.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola chicas! Os presentó el capítulo piloto. Como en las series. Como no era capaz de decidirme por cual Fic continuar después de Encubiertos. He decidido subiros 4 capítulos piloto, con cuatro posibles Fics, y vosotras vais a decidir con cual sigo.

Las opciones son:

-La promesa.

-La Dinastía de los Morgan.

-Los recuerdos de la casa de los gritos.

-El día de la vergüenza. (Continuación de Incursiones a media noche)

Mandarme un review con vuestra preferencia. Daré una semana antes comenzar oficialmente con el Fic nuevo. Las otras ideas para los Fics no se van a descartar, simplemente irán después.


	2. Tanto tiempo

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y por qué? Pensaréis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historia sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo.

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**LA PROMESA**

**Tanto tiempo**

Hermione se quedó en su nuevo despacho sin saber que decir, que sentir o que hacer. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, por un momento estuvo tentada en darle un abrazo, no por nada, ese hombre había puesto su vida en peligro en contables ocasiones por ella y por sus amigos para salvarles la vida. Incluso había estado muerto durante unos segundos. Lo menos que le debía a Snape era un agradecimiento, aunque quizás una abrazo no fuera la forma adecuada de darle las gracias a Severus Snape. En cuanto el hombre posó su mirada sobre ella, se le quitaron las ganas de cualquier tipo de agradecimiento con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido.

Era cierto que su relación con él no era ni un atisbo de lo que había sido en un principio hacía 15 años y que el adusto y a veces cruel carácter del hombre, le había traído más que un disgusto y humillación a lo largo de todos aquellos años escolares. Pero aun así y a pesar de todo, estaba contenta de verlo. Se veía bien, bueno… quizás eso era ser demasiado optimista. Se veía como siempre, pero es que había que reconocer que Snape seguía estando exactamente igual que hacía 7 años, no había cambiado nada, era como si para el pocionista el tiempo no hubiera pasado. A su carácter frío y mirada inquisitoria, le acompañaba aquel gesto de eterna molestia y por supuesto, sus interminables atuendos negros.

-Imagino que tendréis mucho con lo que poneros al día.- Comentó Minerva dejándolos a ambos solos.

La bruja balbuceó, seguía sin saber cómo seguir a partir de ahí. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas. Tanto… Que no sabía por dónde empezar. Además cabía recordar que sus conversaciones los últimos años se habían reducido a la mínima expresión más allá de lo cortés.

-Señorita Granger.- Masculló Snape a modo de extraño saludo mientras le asentía con la cabeza.

-Profesor Snape.- Respondió la bruja educadamente devolviéndole el saludo.- ¿Va a ir a cenar?- ¿Va a ir a cenar? ¡En serio! ¿Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir? Una guerra, un ataque, una "desaparición" del mapa y siete años prácticamente fuera de los radares del mundo mágico. Y lo único que se le ocurría preguntarle era si iba a ir a cenar. Su elocuencia estaba perdiendo facultades.

-Sí, suelo cenar.- Dijo con veneno.- Es una mala costumbre que no me logro quitar.- El sarcasmo le golpeó en la cara a la castaña como si fuera una bofetada.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Se apresuró a decir tratando de corregir el mal comienzo de aquella conversación.

-¿Le interesa o es simple cortesía?- Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja. Hermione frunció los labios seria, estaba bien saber que había cosas que no habían cambiado. Su humor seguía siendo tan ácido, sarcástico y venenoso como siempre.

-Me interesa de verdad.- Confesó la bruja poniéndose a la defensiva. Realmente no había vuelto a Hogwarts como profesora para dejarse intimidar por Severus Snape.

-Pero a mí no me interesa contárselo.- Espetó molesto. Hermione frunció los labios enfadada y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero se obligó a si misma a coger aire y calmarse.

-Me prometí a mi misma que sería amable con usted. Nos ha salvado la vida a costa de la suya innombrables veces, pero si piensa que por ello voy a dejarle que me trate como si tuviera 12 años, está usted muy equivocado.- Habló la bruja con calma. Era una mujer adulta, responsable y madura, no iba a dejarse humillar ni insultar por ese hombre.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo sin más.

-No tiene derecho a… Un momento. ¿Ha dicho que le parece bien?- Hermione abrió los ojos confusa.

-A pesar de los años sigue siendo aquella niña insegura que conocí.- Habló Snape con un cierto deje de burla que molestó a la joven.- Nos vemos, Granger. Por cierto… Es Snape. Dejé de ser su profesor hace muchos años.- Y con las mismas el pocionista dio media vuelta y salió del despacho dejando a la bruja aun más confusa. Ese hombre era tan irritantemente misterioso. Siempre te dejaba pensando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus piernas le temblaban, su mano repiqueteaba incesantemente sobre la madera del escritorio de la clase, estaba tan nerviosa que había sido incapaz de dormir y esa misma mañana se había levantado con el estómago tan cerrado que ni siquiera había sido capaz de tomarse un té. Oyó las voces de los alumnos acercándose al aula y se obligó a si misma a calmarse. En cuestión de segundos los primeros alumnos de cuarto de Slytherin y Gryffindor hicieron su presencia.

-Buenos días.- Saludó amablemente la bruja.- Sentaros, por favor.

-Buenos días profesora Granger.- Saludaron los estudiantes entusiasmados.

-Hoy como es el primer día, vamos a hacer algo para conocernos un poco.- Explicó alegre, los chicos la miraron complacidos.- No cantéis victoria todavía.- Dijo sonriente.- Porque para la siguiente clase me traeréis un resumen de lo que habéis hecho hoy.- Explicó. Algunos jóvenes protestaron, pero nada grave, en general todos conservaban aún la sonrisa en su cara.- Necesito ver que es lo que sabéis, así que os vais a poner por parejas, atacareis y defenderéis por turnos. Una vez de cada lado. ¿Entendido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió la bruja de sus alumnos mientras observaba a los chicos salir por la puerta.- No os olvidéis del resumen para mañana.

Hermione sonrió feliz, la clase no había ido tan mal como había vaticinado en un principio, es más… Había ido genial. Hogwarts había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que había estado como alumna, se había preparado para la rivalidad entre las dos casas, en vez de eso, se había encontrado un grupo de chicos y chicas. Sólo eso, nada de comentarios insultantes por parte de los Slytherins, ni miradas de arrogancia. La camadería entre las dos casas la sorprendió, por supuesto había habido vitoreos y algo de rivalidad cuando había felicitado a un par de chicas de Slytherin por un magnífico hechizo protector. Pero no era ni muchos menos comparable con la tensión que había cuando ella estudiaba ahí. La bruja se preguntó si la guerra había tenido algo que ver con aquello.

-Debe ser más dura con ellos, o no la respetarán.- Siseó Snape desde la puerta.

-Buenos días a usted también.- Saludó la chica mientras agitaba la varita devolviendo las sillas y las mesas a su posición original.- No opino lo mismo. El temor y la humillación no me parecen buenos métodos de enseñanza.- Le echó en cara la castaña.

-Pero funcionó ¿Verdad?- Inquirió el hombre. Hermione se quedó en el sitio sorprendida, había cesado el hechizo y mantenía su varita en el aire.- Longbottom se graduó en pociones, Weasley lleva el negocio de Sortilegios Weasley con bastante acierto, Potter sigue vivo y usted es capaz de realizar cualquier tipo de poción por complicada que sea.- Masculló muy serio.- Quizás no fueran agradables mis métodos, pero si fueron efectivos.- Dijo extremadamente serio sintiéndose victorioso.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Habló la joven de repente. Snape la observó atentamente, como si Granger estuviese delirando. La última vez que la había visto había sido la noche de la batalla, la noche en que casi había muerto en la casa de los gritos. Le había mentido en parte cuando le había dicho que seguía siendo aquella niña insegura. Algo de razón tenía, debajo de toda aquella fachada todavía veía algo de inseguridad, pero ya no era una niña.

-¿Y de que tendría yo que hablar con usted?- Preguntó con sorna.

-Han pasado muchos años…- Insinuó la chica.- Tengo derecho a saber.

-¿Derecho?- Espetó molesto.- Creo que se confunde Granger, usted no tiene derecho a nada.- Le encaró mientras desaparecía de aula.

-Sólo quiero saber porque me dejó de hablar.- Dijo la profesora a la nada dando un gran suspiro de nostalgia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trataba de prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo la profesora Sprout, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero claramente su mente se encontraba en otro sitio y el hecho de que la mujer llevara 30 minutos hablando de abonos para plantas, no ayudaba a su concentración. Miró disimuladamente buscando a Snape, pero no lo encontró.

Dar clases le estaba gustando más de lo que esperaba. Sus alumnos, en general eran bastante diestros en cuanto al manejo de la varita, los de primero, a pesar de su inexperiencia demostraban bastante empeño. Y para su alegría solo había tenido que quitarle puntos a un par de alumnos un poco abusones, uno de Gryffindor y otro de Hufflepuff.

-¿Profesora Granger?- La llamó tímidamente un alumno de primer año.

\- Dime señor Warren.- Le respondió Hermione amable como siempre.

-La directora quiere verla en su despacho.- Habló en voz baja.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora vete a clase antes de que llegues tarde a pociones. No queremos que el profesor Snape te quite punto ¿Cierto?- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía al despacho de la directora. Caminó alegre por los pasillos del castillo, si no fuera por su aspecto adulto y su túnica de profesora, podían confundirla perfectamente como una alumna más.

-Té de menta.- Dijo enfrente a la gárgola de piedra, esperó varios segundos pero la estatua no se movió del sitio. ¡Demonios! ¿Había cambiado la contraseña?- ¿Ranas de chocolate?- Volvió a esperar.- ¿Piedras de azúcar?- Nada.- ¡Meigas fritas! ¡Palomitas de caramelo!

-¿Acaso tiene hambre?- Preguntaron con acidez a sus espaldas. Hermione dio un respingo por la pregunta, no esperaba a nadie. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, llevándose la mano al corazón.

-¡Profesor Snape!- Dijo asustada cuando se encontró con aquella mirada inquisitoria y de desprecio que solo él sabía poner, una extraña sensación se colocó en el estómago de la bruja, sin duda alguna eran nervios. Snape alzó una ceja con ironía mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con superioridad, lo que solo acentuó aquella sensación de nerviosismo en la joven.

-Snape.- Espetó el hombre con impaciencia.- Si no quiere perder el poco respeto que ya tiene, debería empezar a tratar a sus compañeros de trabajo como tal. Profesora Granger.- Masculló Severus arrastrando las palabras profesora Granger con burla, casi con desprecio.

Hermione quiso hablar, pero en realidad no tenía nada que decir, para variar.

-Severus, Hermione.- Ambos se giraron de golpe encontrándose con una sonriente directora.- Me alegro de que estéis aquí, llegáis justo a tiempo, hay algo de lo que debo hablaros, por desgracia unos alumnos de primero han reventado una de las aulas de la torre oeste y algunos padres están poniendo el grito en el cielo.- Se quejó la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo.- Así que tendrá que ser así. Acompañarme por favor.- Ordenó la anciana.

-Si no te importa Minerva, tengo cosas que hacer en mi despacho.

-Buen intento Severus.- Le espetó la directora.- Ni se te ocurra escaquearte.- Le advirtió como si fuera una alumno. Snape se quejó pero acabó cediendo, dando dos grandes zancadas y acercándose a la anciana quedando a su altura. Granger no se hizo de rogar y corrió hasta alcanzarlos a ambos.- Os he ofrecido a ambos voluntarios para un nuevo proyecto del Ministerio.- Dijo la directora a bocajarro. Hermione y Severus se quedaron de piedra en el sitio, obligando a la McGonagall a parase también.

-¿Qué has hecho que?- Preguntó el pocionista alzando una ceja.

-El Ministerio está trabajando en la posibilidad de crear una escuela infantil pre-Hogwarts.- Dijo con calma la mujer.- Y os he ofrecido para preparar el proyecto.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?- Gritó Snape al borde de una ataque de ira.

-Sí, el Ministerio quería a dos personas de confianza, a ser posible que supieran del tema. Así que os he apuntado.

-¿Te has vuelta loca?- Le espetó el pocionista a la anciana.

-Lo más mínimo.- Sentenció con extremada calma.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Siseó Snape con rabia.- No pienso hacerlo.

-No es opcional.- Alertó Minerva.

-De ninguna de las maneras.- habló Severus bajando el tono de voz volviéndolo casi amenazante.

-No puedes negarte.- Le dijo la mujer endureciendo el tono de voz ligeramente.- Y aunque lo hicieras, no me gustaría tener que recordarte que firmaste un contrato con este colegio y que en ese contrato, especifica claramente que por necesidades del servicio y en el interés de la educación del colegio. La directora, yo...- Dijo señalándose a sí misma.- En representante del Ministerio de Magia, puede asignar trabajos que aunque no sean competencia directa de los profesores o trabajadores de la institución, si lo sean de forma indirecta para la educación. Así que…

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Severus sin entender nada.

-Firmaste un contrato legal mágico vinculante donde dice que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. – Sentenció dando la discusión por terminada.

-Fui mortífago Minerva, saltarme un contrato sería sólo una diminuta anotación más a la gran lista de delitos que ya poseo.- Amenazó el profesor.- Ha estas alturas de mi vida no me importa acabar en Azkaban.

-Si te niegas a esto, que te metan en Azkaban será un paseo por el lago, comparado con lo que tengo en mente.- Le amenazó seriamente la bruja llevando su mano a la varita.- ¡Entonces!- Dijo la animaga con una sonrisa en la boca.–Quieren un presupuesto para el personal, localización, plan de estudios.- Les dijo volviendo a andar.- ¡Ah!- Exclamó alzando un dedo. –Quieren tener el proyecto escrito para Diciembre.

-Eso es en tres meses.- Siseó Snape muy serio.

-Pues será mejor que empecéis ya. Porque la escuela abrirá sus puertas el año que viene.

-¿Cómo? Creí que habías dicho que esto era un proyecto.

-Quizás se me olvidó esa parte.- Les dijo Minerva desapareciendo en el interior de un corredor.

Snape gruñó enfadado sus puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo le conferían un aspecto de lo más amenazante. Hermione estaba en una esquina del pasillo aturdida, en un momento estaban enfrente de la gárgola y ahora…

-Llevo dos semanas como profesora.- Se quejó Hermione cerrando los puños para que no le temblasen por el nerviosismo.- No pueden pedirme que prepare un proyecto como ese, si ni siquiera sé cómo…- El agobio hizo que su tono de piel perdiera cualquier color.

-¿Qué?- Escupió el hombre con rabia mientras agarraba a la bruja por el brazo metiéndola en el aula más cercana.- No es nada comparado con lo que ya haya hecho antes.

-¡Me acaban de decir que tengo la responsabilidad de crear una escuela de la nada! ¡No tengo la suficiente experiencia para que me exijan tanta responsabilidad!

-A mí me gusta tanto esta idea como darme un baño desnudo con Weasley.- Espetó Snape con rabia.- No me apetece lo más mínimo pasar los próximos meses encerrado con usted ideando una escuela para mocosos. Pero yo no me quejo.

-Es una persona de lo más desagradable.- Le echó en cara.

-Sólo con las personas insufribles.- Le espetó molesto.- A diferencia de usted, y como muy bien sabrá, yo no eludo responsabilidades por muy duras que sean. La veo en mi despacho esta noche, después de la cena, no llegue tarde.- Siseó con acidez mientras salía de la clase dando un sonoro portazo.

-¡Genial!- Masculló con sarcasmo la bruja mientras se sentaba derrotada en una de las sillas.- Van a ser unos meses muy divertidos…- Siseó para sí misma con ironía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La botella de whisky que tenía en sus manos había bajado considerablemente.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a ser capaz de lidiar con eso? No con eso… ¡Con ese! Le importaba tres pimientos que tuviera que hacer un colegio desde cero. Como si tenía que hacer un país. ¿Pero con el profesor Snape? Iba a ser una tortura.

Miró el vaso de licor medio vacío. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una borracha? Sonrió como las tontas. Oh, sí, ya se acordaba, Ginny había venido a contarle que se iba a casar el próximo verano y habían acabado celebrándolo en su despacho. No podían haber esperado al fin de semana, no.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos se fueron directos al reloj de la pared de enfrente. ¡Demonios! Había quedado con Snape. Se levantó de la silla con algo de esfuerzo, el suelo parecía estar hecho de gelatina. ¿O en realidad eran sus piernas?

Después de varios minutos de interminables pasillos y tortuosas escaleras donde todo parecía desvanecerse por momentos, sus pies tocaron la fría piedra de las mazmorras. Se echó un rápido vistazo en uno de los escasos y diminutos ventanales de la zona. Sus pelos estaban alborotados y su túnica se encontraba toda arrugada y descolocada, trató de adecentarse un poco, pero el ímpetu que puso al vestirse fue lo suficiente para desequilibrarla un poco. ¿En qué momento había decidido que celebrar una futura boda un miércoles a las 3 de la tarde había sido buena idea? Realmente se preocuparía si no fuera porque el alcohol le impedía preocuparse por eso. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para darse cuenta de la hora que era. No solo había bebido, sino que además llegaba 10 minutos tarde.

Llamó a la puerta con poco convencimiento. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe de mala manera, mostrando una mirada fría y un gesto de poco convencimiento.

-Llega tarde.- Siseó el hombre con veneno mientras se hacía a un lado en una mala invitación.

-Gracias.- Tartamudeó la bruja mientras trataba de entrar en el lugar sin tropezar con nada.

-¿Está borracha?

-¿Yo?

-No, yo…- Espetó con desagrado.- Si, usted.

-No…

-¿No?

-Si…

-Aclárese.

-Puede que un poco…

-Un poco… ¿Y ha llegado a esa conclusión porque?- Preguntó dejando la frase inacabada.

-Cuando salí de mi despacho para venir aquí tuve que dar la vuelta 3 veces.- Admitió avergonzada mientras sonreía ligeramente.- La primera vez me olvidé la túnica… después la varita.- Sonrió divertida.- Y luego me di cuenta de que en realidad iba descalza.- Siseó sin evitar la sonrisa de medio lado. Aun estaba algo borracha.- Así que si, supongo que estoy algo borracha.

-Adiós Granger, no tengo ganas de hacer de niñera.

-¿Y porque iba a tener que hacer de niñera?- Se quejó la bruja sujetándose ligeramente contra una de las estanterías. La verdad es que la habitación se le movía más de la cuenta.

\- No está en condiciones de comenzar ningún proyecto esta noche.- Espetó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Así que le agradecería que saliera de mi oficina antes de que me vomite en el suelo.- Masculló con asco sacándola del despacho de una movimiento brusco. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe tras ella le levantó un gran dolor de cabeza. Merlín, mañana se iba a arrepentir de haber bebido. La puerta se volvió a abrir y Snape salió furioso estampándole su varita en el pecho con desagrado.

Perfecto, quizás no hacía falta esperar hasta mañana para arrepentirse de haber bebido.

Por suerte no había hecho ni dicho nada estúpido a Snape de lo que arrepentirse.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bienvenidos al Fic La promesa, oficialmente el ganador de mi propio concurso.

Ha sido un capítulo muy corto, solo para poneros en antecedentes de lo que va a ser a partir de ahora, paciencia con las actualizaciones, me esperan 3 meses de viajes constantes de trabajo, así que por favor, paciencia.

Quería darle un agradecimiento, a las chicas de Adictas al Sevmione, por pasarse toda la tarde dándome ideas, para este capítulo, y como todas las ideas que me dieron me gustaron, he hecho un Mix. Espero que no os importe chicas.

Antes de dejaros con los reviews, aquí va otra pregunta más para votar: Es posible que meta baza entre Severus y Hermione, siempre uso al zanahorio como cabeza de turco, pero esta vez, me gustaría que el tercero en discordia fuera otro. Así que… ¿Qué personajes queréis meter como posible pretendiente para ella?

Y ahora los reviews, gracias por participar:

**KiaraMichelle:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y tu amiga no es la única que me ha pedido una continuación, no se descarta en un futuro.

**Chiquis:** Gracias, aunque que sepas que conmigo los finales felices con Severus siempre traen consecuencias. Jejejeje

**Esdm:** Siento que no haya ganado la Dinastía, pero espero que me sigas igual.

**YazminSnape:** Gracias por votar, siento que no haya ganado la que tú querías, espero que me leas igual aunque no haya salido tu favorito.

**LibraeMantis**

**IsisSnape1504.**

**NatssY**: Que sepas que Sirius vivo daría mucho juego, igual que me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a Ronald.

**Kharlasevsnape.**

**Mama Shmi.**

**Aigo Snape**

**Yetsave**

**Tsuki-shiroi.:** Siento que no haya ganado la Dinastía, pero no desesperes, será el próximo a escribir.

**Melyz de Snape. **

**Too late:** En realidad no se si va a ser muy larga o no. Porque no tengo ni idea de que va a ocurrir a continuación. XD

**Ray Granger**

**Lily Ann Snape**

** :** Muchas gracias, pero en realidad no te imaginas la cantidad de veces que leo y releo los textos, no es tan fácil como parece. :)

**AbyHzp**

**AliuxS:** Muchas gracias, me gustó mucho jugar con la inocencia de ella, 15 años después, veremos qué es lo que pasará. Todas tus preguntas se irán resolviendo, y si en algún momento me dejo alguna, dame un tirón de orejas, que soy muy despistada.


	3. Manos a la obra

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**LA PROMESA**

**Manos a la obra**

Efectivamente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y aunque los alumnos de quinto no estuvieran armando mucho jaleo, el simple murmullo de 30 chicos era suficiente para querer arrancarse la cabeza y lo peor de todo, es que había quedado con Snape... Otra vez. Tenían que discutir lo del nuevo colegio y tenía tantas ganas de planear nada con ese hombre cómo de darse cabezazos contra una pared. Había que ser optimista, quizás no era tan malo, ella sabía que en fondo de aquel desagradable Slytherin había una buena persona... Vale, quizás la palabra buena persona no era la más indicada, pero sabía que en el fondo no era tan malo. O eso quería creer, por su salud mental y la de los estudiantes de la escuela.

Miró el reloj con pesar, ¡maldita sea! ¿Porque cuando quería que el tiempo pasara deprisa, pasaba extremadamente lento? Las agujas del segundero parecían estar hechas de plomo, o peor; el tiempo parecía estar burlándose de ella por haberse emborrachado en un día laboral. O quizás simplemente… por haberse emborrachado. Su tolerancia al alcohol era extremadamente baja y aun sabiendo eso, se había dejado embaucar por Ginny y por culpa de ello, había acabado cancelando su reunión con el pocionista, porque había estado tan borracha que había sido incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Ninguna persona madura y adulta con dos dedos de frente hubiera cometido semejante acto de inmadurez. Se merecía el dolor de cabeza, lo sabía y de ser cualquier otro día se habría castigado a si misma sufriendo los efectos de la resaca. Pero… las circunstancias no eran las más idóneas para estar con dolor de cabeza. Tenía clases que dar, exámenes que corregir, reuniones a las que asistir y un Snape con el que lidiar.

El timbre de la escuela tronó con los muros del castillo, el sonido le retumbó contra los oídos cómo si un trol le estuviera aplastando el cráneo con sus manos.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente clase. - Susurró tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa. - Recordad que la siguiente semana será el primer examen.- Advirtió algo más seria mientras observaba como el último de sus alumnos abandonaba el aula. Abrió el cajón de su despacho y sacó una botella de color verde azulado. El precinto aun estaba intacto junto con una nota pegada de Ginny. Aquella poción había sido un regalo de su amiga hacía años y aun no había tenido que usarla nunca. Hasta ese día.

Sin miramientos desprecintó el envase, se sirvió una dosis y lo trago de golpe como los pavos. Hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando el áspero y amargo líquido bajó por su garganta. Por suerte para ella la poción hizo efecto a los pocos segundos y todo su malestar se disipó como por arte de magia. Puso especial énfasis en arreglarse, no quería llevar el aspecto descuidado del día de ayer. En realidad, lo que no quería era darle ningún motivo a Snape para burlarse de ella, aparte, obviamente de la visible resaca. Que no le doliera la cabeza, no significaba que no se supiera que había bebido la noche anterior, cualquiera con ojos en la cara se daría cuenta. Sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas más sensibles a la luz, junto con las marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño, lo hacían evidente.

Así que se esforzó todo lo que pudo en que su aspecto fuera lo más pulcro posible. Alisó su túnica varias veces y acomodó sus mechones ondulados en un simple recogido usando uno de sus lápices, agradecía que sus rizos castaños se hubieran domado un poco con los años. Se miró unos segundos en el espejo dándose el aprobado, cogió su agenda y un bolígrafo y cogiendo aire en sus pulmones se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Snape la recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Como siempre. Para desgracia de la joven, la actitud del hombre no era ninguna novedad, bueno si, había sido una sorpresa cuando tuvo la primera clase con él, aunque claro; eso había sido hacía casi catorce años.

\- Veo que hoy no está borracha.- Comentó con burla el Slytherin.

\- Buenas tardes para usted también. - Le espetó la bruja seria, Snape se limitó a lanzarle un bufido, dándole la espalda mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio. - ¿Cómo quiere hacerlo?- Preguntó la bruja, el profesor alzó una ceja mirándola de forma despectiva.

\- De ninguna forma. - Espetó.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva mientras se sentaba enfrente al pocionista con aire cansado. No llevaba ni dos minutos con aquel hombre que ya estaba deseando largarse de allí.

\- ¿Quiere que lo hagamos todo juntos o prefiere dividirse el trabajo? - Preguntó la joven con extrema paciencia. Snape pareció pensárselo varias veces, no estaba segura si eso era bueno.

\- Dividiremos el trabajo. - Siseó al final de bastante mal humor. - Traiga para mañana un boceto con lo que tenga en mente, lo pondremos en común y a partir de ahí continuaremos.

\- ¿Ya está? - Preguntó la bruja un poco confusa.

\- ¿Que esperaba? - Inquirió con veneno.- Adiós Granger. - Se despidió el hombre secamente mientras se enfrascaba en la ardua tarea de corregir trabajos de lo que parecían alumnos de primero o segundo.

Hermione se quedó en el sitio, sin moverse. No podía creerse que eso fuera todo, es decir, se alegraba de que la reunión fuera tan corta, la perspectiva de tener que pasar sus horas libres con Snape no la entusiasmaban, sin embargo se había estado mentalizando para el trabajo y quería ponerse ya y quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Hoy no.

\- No pienso irme. - Se enrocó la castaña.

\- Como quiera. No meta ruido, tengo cosas que hacer. - Advirtió el profesor volviendo agachar la cabeza. Hermione gruñó, odiaba a ese hombre, era... Era... ¡Lo odiaba! Pero no dijo nada, se quedó callada; a ese juego, fuera el que fuera, podían participar ambos. Pasaron varios minutos, el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El silencio la estaba volviendo chiflada.

-¡Se acabó! - Gritó la bruja acabando con su paciencia.

-¿Ha decidido irse?- Preguntó Snape con impaciencia mientras seguía con la cabeza gacha inmerso en su trabajo.

\- No.- Dijo con más calma. - He decidido que ya que estoy aquí vamos a hacer el boceto ahora.

-No es una decisión suya.

-Ni suya.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que su "conversación", no había servido para nada.

-Muy bien. - Habló Snape a desgana. - Usted dirá. - Siseó con acidez mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en su sillón y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho con molestia.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Que tiene en mente? - Preguntó impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo, así sin más? - Susurró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- No tengo todo el día.- Espetó el Slytherin.

\- Es que... No...- La castaña dudó mientras cerraba los puños nerviosa.- No se me ocurre nada.

La pálida piel del rostro del profesor perdió el último rasgo de vitalidad, sus profundos ojos negros se volvieron opacos y su respiración se hizo más sonora.

-Fuera...- Siseó con lentitud volviendo su tono de lo más amenazante. - Fuera de mi despacho. Ahora.

\- No, espere.

\- Si hay algo que no soporto es que me hagan perder el tiempo señorita Granger y usted ya me ha hecho perder suficiente tiempo hoy.- Escupió con rabia. El hombre se levantó rápidamente agarrando a la joven del brazo y alzándola de la silla.

\- ¡Espere! - Suplicó la chica justo en la puerta.- ¿Y si en lugar de hacer un internado, se habilitan chimeneas?

\- Escucho.

-No sé que idea tienen en el Ministerio.- Aclaró la bruja.- Pero la directora mencionó un segundo Hogwarts, pero otro colegio así implica mucho más trabajo, más problemas. Los niños son pequeños y necesitan mucha más supervisión.- Habló no tratando de parecer acelerada.- Entonces se me ocurrió… ¿Y si no hiciera falta que se quedaran a dormir? Podría ser como en el Ministerio. Se habilitarían chimeneas para que los niños pudiesen regresar con sus familias todos los días. Nos ahorraríamos personal, espacio… responsabilidades. Y muchos problemas a la hora de idearlo todo.- Trató de explicarse, de verdad que lo estaba intentando, pero la cara sería de Snape y su permanente ceja alzada no ayudaba en su explicación.- Y bien…

Snape soltó el brazo de la bruja y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que los tarros de cristal temblaron peligrosamente sobre las estanterías. Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio mientras agarraba un pluma y un pergamino nuevo.

-Siéntese.- Ordenó el hombre poco amable. Hermione dudó, pero la duda apenas duró unos segundos pues una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras se sentaba rápidamente enfrente al hombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba contenta. Tanto… que sólo le falta dar saltos de alegría por el pasillo. Su primera reunión con Snape había empezado mal, y tampoco había acabado muy bien. Pero no habían acabado maldiciéndose mutuamente y además, habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo en un par de cosas. Así que… sí, tenía motivos para estar alegre.

Llegó a primera hora de la mañana al comedor, apenas había un par de estudiantes sueltos de cada casa. Realmente disfrutaba esos desayunos tranquilos. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, aun no había ningún profesor más. Se sirvió unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas con mantequilla mientras se enfrascaba cada vez más en un interesante libro de historia muggle.

-Algunas costumbres no cambian.- Siseó Snape a su espalda mientras se sentaba distraídamente a su lado. La bruja se asustó tanto al oír el susurro de aquellas telas detrás de ella, que la taza de té que sujetaba tembló derramando todo el contenido sobre el libro.

-¡Demonios!- Se quejó la bruja tratando de secar el libro con una servilleta. Snape bufó molesto mientras movía la varita con aire cansado, el té desapareció lentamente de las hojas gastadas del libro, secándose poco a poco mientras las letras impresas, ya medio borrosas, volvían a adquirir definición.

-¿Sabe que eso que tiene ahí alargado y de madera, es una varita?- Preguntó con ironía guardando su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica.- Y que se usa para hacer hechizos secantes, como por ejemplo, _Arefaciam_.- Espetó sin más sentándose a su lado para desayunar.

-No hay nada más agradable que su ironía a primera hora de la mañana- Masculló la bruja tratando de no sonar sarcástica. El Slytherin no le hizo el menor caso, se limitó a servirse una taza de té y leer El profeta sin mostrar el menos interés en lo que ponía en realidad en el periódico.

Una lechuza negra entró volando rápidamente en el comedor, aterrizándo suavemente a lado de la bruja y ofreciéndole la pata donde traía un pergamino enrollado. Hermione retiró lo más rápido que pudo la misiva, conocía a aquel animal y no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente paciente, de hecho, podía llegar a ser bastante…

-¡_Auch_!- Agresiva. La bruja se llevó el dedo a la boca. La lechuza de ojos naranjas le había dando un gran picotazo haciéndole sangrar profusamente. Merlín, odiaba a ese animal.- ¡Maldito bicho!- Gritó enfurecida, lo que solo acrecentó la agresividad del pájaro, que ululó enfadado mientras agitaba molesto las alas.- ¡Muy bien, muy bien!- Le chilló a la lechuza mientras leía rápidamente la carta.

_Mañana a las 8. ¿Cine y pizza?_

_Psd: No deberías pasar un viernes sola._

La profesora sonrió ligeramente. Era viernes y desde que había empezado el curso en el colegio no había salido ni un solo día. Se merecía una tarde de cine y pizza… Y quizás, si las cosas se terciaban, algo más. Le contestó escuetamente, escribiendo en el mismo pergamino con letra descuidada: Acepto.

Y lo ató rápidamente a la pata de Ares antes de que al bicho le diera por atacarla de nuevo. Miró de reojo a Snape, si el hombre estaba interesado en algo de lo que estaba pasando ahí, no mostró el menos signo de interés.

-Esta tarde…-Habló la bruja dirigiéndose al pocionista, pero Severus había desaparecido del comedor, dejando su plato de tostadas y su té intacto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Procurad no bajar las varitas.- Explicó en medio de la clase mientras alzaba su propia varita en el aire, realizando con cuidado el movimiento.- Es tan importante la pronunciación del hechizo, como la forma de hacerlo, o el movimiento de la varita.- Los alumnos siguieron pronunciando el hechizo y tratando de ejecutarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito.- Recordad, pensamientos alegres.- Dijo feliz caminando entre los alumnos, corrigiéndolos individualmente uno a uno.

-Profesora Granger.- Le habló una de las niñas.- No lo consigo.- Dijo frustrada mientras decía una y otra vez el encantamiento sin conseguir ningún resultado.

-Muy bien. Primero que todo, pensamiento alegre, el más alegre que podáis recordar. – Explicó con suavidad.- Después debéis sujetar la muñeca con firmeza, inclinando la varita unos 15 grados hacia arriba.- Habló con suavidad mientras colocaba la mano en la posición que había dicho.- Y por último debéis decir las palabras exactas.- La bruja cogió aire.- ¡Expecto patronum!- Dijo con voz alta y firme mientras de su varita salía un espeso humo blanco que rápidamente cogió forma de nutria. El silencio se hizo en el aula hasta que el animal se cansó de jugar.

Unos aplausos lentos y sonoros se oyeron desde el umbral de la puerta del aula. Hermione entornó los ojos, era Snape, solo él era capaz de que incluso un aplauso sonase a burla.

-Bravo- Siseó el ex mortífago con acidez.- Tenemos una reunión.- Susurró.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.- Habló con calma la castaña.- Estoy en medio de una clase.

-Ya no, órdenes de la directora.- Espetó con desgana.

-Muy bien chicos, la clase ha terminado por hoy.- Habló la bruja dando por finalizada la sesión. Los alumnos protestaron, a todos les gustaba como la profesora enseñaba.- Para mañana quiero 3 pergaminos explicando el hechizo y sus utilidades y quiero además una lista con al menos 5 recuerdos felices.- Los estudiantes volvieron a protestar, pero esta vez por todos los deberes que había mandado.- Una protesta más y será el doble.- Advirtió seria, pero sin dejar de ser amable. Hermione recogió el aula mientras esperaba a que esta se vaciara.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Le encaró la bruja al Slytherin cuando la clase se hubo quedado completamente vacía.- ¿Quién narices se cree que es?- Volvió a preguntar muy seria mientras se acercaba al hombre en actitud amenazante.- No vuelva a atreverse a interrumpir una de mis clases.- Hermione estaba furiosa.

-Alguien que tiene trabajo que hacer.- Siseó Snape.- Si tiene algún problema, se lo dice a McGonagall, esto no es cosa mía.- Inquirió molesto.-De ser por mí no estaría con usted en esta situación. Es más… si llego a saber que estaría aquí como profesora, me lo hubiera pensado antes de volver.- Masculló con crueldad mientras se acercaba a su ex alumna. Su actitud intimidante y su mirada fría le provocaron a la joven un repentino deseo de retroceder varios metros. Por un lado quería apartarse de ese hombre, pero por otro… No iba a permitir más salidas de tono.

-Una pena la verdad. ¡Si lo llego a saber le hubiera avisado para no tener que verlo!- Le gritó la chica, Snape se acercó a ella de golpe sujetándola con fuerza por el brazo, los delgados dedos del pocionista se clavaron en su bíceps arrancándole una mueca de dolor.

-Ahora ya es tarde. ¿No cree?- Escupió el Slytherin con veneno, el aliento del hombre rozó las mejilla de la bruja. Hermione se zafó del hombre con un movimiento brusco apartándose de él con un empujón.

-Sí, supongo que es tarde.- Susurró derrotada. Un momento… ¿Seguían hablando de lo mismo? Por un momento la castaña pensó que podía ser una alusión a su relación pasada. Quién sabe. La joven salió del aula con lentitud, pasando tan cerca del profesor que lo tuvo que apartar con el hombro suavemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ni lo sueñe!

-¡Es insoportable!

-¡Se acabó vosotros dos!-Gritó la directora levantándose de detrás de su escritorio y avanzando rápidamente hasta ponerse en medio de Severus y Hermione, que se encontraban de pie discutiendo a acaloradamente a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.- Podrían comportarse como las dos personas adultas que son.- Inquirió la anciana.- Es una buena idea que el colegio disponga de chimeneas Hermione bien mirado. Sin embargo no me parece bien que los niños empiecen el colegio con 3 años, es demasiado pronto para ellos.- Le aclaró la directora.- Y Severus, aunque reconozco que tienes razón en cuando al trabajo que supondría y la especialización de los profesores y que las chimeneas facilitarían el trabajo, tú comentario de poner el colegio en la Antártida para alejarte de los mocosos está fuera de lugar.- Minerva hizo una gran pausa cogiendo aire.- Aunque hayáis tenido un buen comienzo con este proyecto, aun queda mucho camino por recorrer. Necesito tres posibles localizaciones para el lunes.

-Es viernes.- Se quejó la bruja.- Tenía…

-¿Si?- Instó McGonagall cruzando las manos delante.- Os aconsejo que os pongáis cuanto antes.

-¿No lo dirás en serio Minerva?- Siseó el Slytherin cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo la mujer riendo.

-Por un momento pensé…

-Necesito cinco localizaciones para lunes.- Dijo completamente seria.- Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una reunión que no puede ser retrasada.- Explicó la anciana mientras de golpe de varita los sacaba a ambos del despacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puede ser tan complicado.- Dijo Hermione mirando varios registros. Llevaban dos horas en el despacho.

-¿De verdad?

-Sólo hay que buscar los sitios. No puede ser tan difícil.- Comentó la bruja.

-Si no es tan complicado. ¿Sería capaz de conseguir 5 sitios en una hora?- Le retó Severus con una mueca de desprecio en la cara.

-Por supuesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban 55 minutos en el despacho del hombre en silencio. Realmente la cosa era bastante más complicada de lo que parecía. Tenía en la mesa docenas de pergaminos con listas con nombres y fotos que cambiaban mágicamente, algunos se borraban, otros aparecían, mientras algunos simplemente cambiaban la posición en la lista. Tenía varios libros de registros y un pergamino con varios nombres tachados. Hermione se estaba empezando a desesperar, repiqueteando incesantemente los dedos sobre la madera oscura del escritorio del hombre.

-¡Estese quieta!

-¿Más? Si me quedo más quieta estaré muerta.- Se burló la chica. Por un momento la Gryffindor pensó que había visto lo que era un atisbo de media sonrisa en la pétrea cara del ex mortífago, pero tan pronto lo miró, una fría mirada y un gesto de tensión le hicieron darse cuenta de que era imposible que ese hombre sonriera. ¡Claro! Eso era… tanto años sin reírse que los músculos de la cara le habían desaparecido. El reloj repiqueteó marcando las 8.- Tengo dos sitios. ¿Usted?

-Tres.

-No es mucho.- Suspiró la bruja apoyando su cabeza con la mano y ésta con el escritorio del pocionista.- ¿Dónde?- Le preguntó la chica mientras miraba varios pergaminos con fotos y notas.

-Inglaterra, Escocia o Gales ¿Usted?

-Escocia.- Dijo la joven derrotada.- Muy bien… Usted gana, ¿que tiene?

-Mason Manor en Inglaterra, Standford Castle, Escocia y el edificio del antiguo Hospital Sain't James en Gales.- Comentó el hombre separando tres pergaminos.- Le toca señorita Granger.

\- El castillo Bishop.- Susurró con timidez mientras miraba varias notas.

-¿No tenía dos?- Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Eh…- Titubeó la chica.- Si.

-¿Y me lo va a decir, o prefiere esperar a que me muera de viejo?- Preguntó con veneno.

-La casa de los gritos.- Habló la bruja en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La casa de los gritos.- Dijo más alto. Snape la miró atentamente como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió su atención a las notas que tenía sobre la mesa.- Usted dirá…

\- La Mansión Mason, lleva varios años en venta.- Siseó Severus haciendo un par de anotaciones en el margen.- Está al norte de Inglaterra. Lejos, pero grande. – Masculló bastante serio, aunque Hermione se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba concentrado.- Stanford Castle aquí en Escocia, está medio en ruinas, pero está cerca y es del Ministerio. Y el Hospital Sain't James, en perfecto estado, es grande y está en Gales. Pero no sé si el dueño estará dispuesto a donar o vender el edificio.- Explicó Snape mirando detenidamente un par de fotos.- Su turno.

\- El castillo Bishop, está cerca de Godrics Hollows, necesitaría varios ajustes, pero es grande y está disponible.- Comentó la joven enseñándole el pergamino con sus notas.- Y luego está la casa de los gritos. Si lo sé, no parece gran cosa y necesita varios ajustes, pero está cerca, está disponible y puede ser modificada.

-¿De verdad se cree que meter a los mocosos en la casa de los gritos es una opción planteable?- Escupió el hombre mordaz, Hermione estaba a punto de rebatirle el comentario pero alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Espetó Snape irritado. La puerta se abrió con firmeza.- Draco.- Siseó Snape tratando de ocultar la molestia y la sorpresa.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó Malfoy educadamente mientras asentía brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿A qué debo esta visita?- Preguntó el pocionista alzando una ceja.

-En realidad la visita es para Granger.- Contestó mientras se colocaba con elegancia la camisa negra.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la bruja confusa.

-Fui a buscarte a tu despacho y estaba vacío. Un Gryffindor me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí.- Escupió con asco el nombre de la casa.- Son las 8 y 10.

Hermione levantó la mano mirando asustada el reloj de su muñeca.

-Maldición.- Se quejó la chica.- Se me había olvidado por completo.- Se disculpó la castaña mientras recogía las notas que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿A dónde se cree que va?

-A tomar el aire- Contestó la castaña sonriendo.

-Aun no hemos acabado aquí.- Advirtió Snape enfadado.

-Hemos estado trabajando durante horas, necesito un descanso y esos edificios seguirán en el mismo sitio mañana.- Expuso la castaña seria.- Además, ya tenemos varias opciones.

La joven se levantó de la mesa, acercándose hasta Draco que la esperaba pacientemente en la puerta, en cuanto llegó junto a él, Malfoy le agarró con delicadeza la mano, besando con sutileza y elegancia su mano.

-Nos vemos padrino.- Se despidió secamente Malfoy mientras le entregaba a la bruja una chaqueta ayudándola a ponérsela. Ambos desaparecieron del despacho mientras Snape se quedaba en su despacho, de piedra, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Creía que después de todo por lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había visto, ya nada le sorprendería.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

¿Granger y Malfoy?

Ni es sus peores pesadillas.

No podía ser cierto.

.-.

.-.-

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenas tardes, noches, o lo que sea.

Como ya habréis podido notar, el ganador de la votación y el próximo tercero en discordia será Draco Malfoy. No me gustan los Dramione os voy a ser sincera, pero como sólo va a ser una personaje secundario y además salió el ganador por goleada, pues… Malfoy será. XD. Tengo imaginación suficiente para esto y más. jejejeje

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todo por los numerosos comentarios.

**sapphire97****;** Severus se pone así, porque es así. Aunque estoy segura la promesa también influye. Gracias por tus ideas, fuiste la única que votó por Zabini, la verdad es que hubiera sido diferente tienes razón. Bss.

**Carly:** Y a mí también, en cuanto me lo dijiste se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, por desgracia, el que ganó fue Draco, aún así… No descartó la participación de Sirius. Gracias por el review.

**NatssY**: Ahí le has dado, Sirius es un poco infantil a veces, y siento decirte que es posible que salga más adelante. Soy así de mala. Y si… en un bonito detalle que Severus esté vivo, de lo contrario sería un poco raro.

Básicamente la idea la cogí de mi otro Fic, me gustó mucho la idea de otra escuela para niños, y como no tengo la intención de continuar Encubiertos en mucho tiempo, se me ocurrió aprovechar la idea. Creo que puede dar mucho juego. Krum fue el segundo más, en cuanto a Harry, la verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido, realmente veo la relación entre Hermione y él como hermanos, me hubiera costado mucho tener que liarlos, jajajaj suerte que no fue el más votado!

**YazminSnape****;** Muchas gracias por todo, siento que no ganara, pero realmente espero que te guste este Fic. No de momento Severus no está enamorado de ella. (Y ahí fue mi spoiler) pero las cosas a su debido tiempo. Me gustó la idea de emborracharla, y porque no jejeje. Todavía no se en que trabajará Malfoy, así que tendré tus ideas en mente por si necesito imaginación, de verdad gracias por las ideas.

**Kanameshaoran****;** Muchísimas gracias. Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado igual. Nos vemos.

** 503**: Snape y Hermione me parecen la pareja perfecta… De momento tengo planteados más o menos unos 15 capítulos, pero todavía es pronto para establecer una cantidad, todo dependerá de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos, el Fic va a ser un Sevmione, Malfoy solo es la excusa XD. Gracias por todo.

**KiaraMichelle****:** Muchas gracias por el comentario. Definitivamente un Slytherin, la verdad es que da mucho que escribir. Severus es y siempre será… Igual, así que más le vale a Hermione armarse de paciencia.

**Kharlasevsnape****;** Muchas gracias, yo también estoy deseando saber que pasará

**Yetsave:** No es que Severus sea capullo, simplemente es… Bueno vale, es un capullo. Pero no podrás negarme que no le viene al pelo. Si Hermione fue capaz de ayudar a encontrar los Horrocruxes y evitar que Harry y Ron no murieran, es capaz de lidiar con Snape, pan comido.

**AnitaSnape****:** Me sacas los colores, gracias. Si lo sé, sé que no era lo que tenías en mente. Pero como ya te dije, la usaré para escribir cuando tenga el bloqueo con esta. Si no llega a ser por tu comentario me habría olvidado de que existen pociones para la resaca. XD no se qué haría sin ti. Siempre me llamó la atención que en el mundo mágico los niños empezasen la escuela con 11, así que me pareció buena idea, se me ocurrió con Encubiertos, y después de todas las ideas que me disteis, no se me ocurrió mejor plan. Muchas gracias por todo.

PSD: La verdad es que si lo llego a saber antes, no hubiera preguntado. Hubiera escogido a Neville sin duda, lástima que me llego la ayuda tarde.

**Lili Ann Snape****:** Muchas gracias, allá vamos con Draco, ten por seguro que Snape **se va a cabrear. XD**

**Aura-von-Leau****:** Pues sí, Draco va a ser el que meta baza. Quiero recordar, que no va haber una pareja como tal de Draco y Hermione, simplemente va a ser la cabeza de turco, el personaje para meter baza. XD. Gracias por tu review.

**AliuxS****:** Si, lo siento, acabo de descubrir que me gusta su mal carácter, pero también le viene bien al personaje, Severus casi desapareció durante 7 años. Y hay que tener en cuenta que si su carácter ya era huraño y difícil, imagínate ahora. Si, ya me lo han mencionado, y en realidad no es que sea la continuación, pero me pareció una muy buena idea, y no quería que quedase en nada. No va a estar la idea tan desarrollada, porque se va a tocar solo por encima, pero aun así, no quería dejar la idea en el olvido.

Alguien tiene que sustituir a Albus, en todos los aspectos. Es verdad que la situación de Hermione es poco creíble, pero no imposible. Todos tenemos "idas de olla" y ella no es una menos. Sirius saldrá más adelante, aunque no sea el elegido, también dará que hablar. Un saludo enorme.

**Aigo Snape****:** Esa es una pregunta que nadie sabe XD. Y no creo que nunca se llegue a saber, creo que quizás por eso el Fic es como es. XD Saludos de cloe.

**tsuki shiroi**: Te avisaré cuando lo vaya a publicar. No te preocupes. :)

**esdm****:** Muchas gracias, espero que no te defraude la historia. Tienes razón en todo, y si, es mi idea principal, volver a reiniciar otra vez de nuevo esa amistad desde cero, por supuesto sin olvidarnos nunca de la promesa, que sigue estando ahí, aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya mencionado aun. Yo a Ron solo lo meto para hacerle daño, que se le va hacer, lo odio. Acertaste, el ganador es Draco, y aunque no me guste mucho esos dos juntos hay que reconocer que el hecho de que sea el ahijado, es un plus a su favor. La verdad XD, eso puede dar mucho juego.


	4. La conversación pendiente

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y por qué? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**LA PROMESA**

**La conversación pendiente.**

La joven rio despreocupadamente mientras ambos caminaban de vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Ves como tenía razón.- Afirmó Draco con suficiencia.- Te dije que salir te vendría bien.

-Es verdad…- Reconoció la profesora mientras se acercaban a las puertas del castillo. Habían cenado pizza, su preferida; jamón asado, aceitunas negras, champiñones frescos y queso feta, para variar Malfoy había protestado sobre los champiñones y las aceitunas y también por el queso Feta. Después se habían ido a ver una película, en esta ocasión le había tocado a ella escoger, así que eso había significado oír sus protestas y quejas durante toda la noche. Por lo único por lo que no se había quejado era por el postre, un delicioso helado de menta y chocolate que se habían comido mientras estaban en el cine. - Necesitaba salir.

-Claro que es verdad, yo siempre tengo razón.- Espetó el rubio con altanería. Básicamente así era una típica velada con un Malfoy, por supuesto y como siempre, se lo había pasado genial con sus protestas y sus quejas. Hermione rodó los ojos, salir con Draco siempre significaba acabar oyendo las auto adulaciones que se hacia el mago. Fuera lo que fuera que hiciesen siempre era gracias a él, si él no existía, el mundo se acabaría. Reconocía que al principio esa faceta de él no la soportaba, sin embargo, el paso de los años había hecho que llegase a parecerle divertido ese porte altanero y autosuficiente. Su historia con Draco había sido algo paulatino, casi imperceptible que se había ido forjando en los últimos 7 años desde que había acabado la guerra. Se habían visto varias veces en el callejón Diagon, primero habían sido saludos escuetos, seguido de miradas de cortesía y asentimientos de cabeza. Poco a poco, esos gestos se habían convertido en frases cortas, luego más largas. Después en pequeñas conversaciones esporádicas que surgían cada vez que se encontraban en algún sitio. Habían comenzado quedando en momentos puntuales en el callejón Diagon haciéndolo coincidir cuando ambos tenían recados que hacer en Londres, para finalmente quedar fuera del ámbito mágico.

La joven reconocía que Malfoy no era un mal chico. Simplemente había tomado decisiones equivocadas provocadas por la presión familiar. Dejar de lado todo aquello, había significado un cambio bastante importante en el rubio. Evidentemente Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy, aquí y en la China, aunque pasasen mil años. Quizás esa era una de esas cosas que le gustaban de él. La soberbia y altanería despojadas de cualquier rasgo cruel o hiriente hacían del joven una persona inteligente de lo más interesante y con un punto de humor ácido que siendo honestas, le encantaba.

-¡Piérdete Malfoy!- Le gritó la bruja dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombre mientras reía abiertamente.

-¿Si me pierdo, quien te sacará la cabeza de entre los libros Granger?- Le preguntó divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su impecable camisa gris.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa, algo que el chico respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.- Pero es la una de la madrugada, es muy tarde deberías volver.- Indicó la profesora.

-¿Y no crees que sería mejor que me quedase?- Le preguntó con picardía subiendo un par de escalones quedando a la altura de la joven.- No me harás volver ahora a Londres con lo tarde que es…- Afirmó el rubio le sonrió. La castaña conocía aquella sonrisa, es la que usaba siempre que quería conseguir algo. Era su "sonrisa patentada Draco Malfoy". Había visto usar ese gesto en varias ocasiones con las mujeres cuando el Slytherin quería conseguir algo, preferencia en tiendas, favores, saltarse listas de espera en restaurantes. Incluso delante de ella, Malfoy no se cortaba en coquetear con chicas fuera el momento que fuera, algo que de lo que ella no se quejaba. Sería muy hipócrita quejarse de algo por lo que luego se había beneficiado, es más, reconocía que le resultaba gracioso verlo flirtear con las mujeres, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía lo que el rubio tramaba. ¿Era cruel por parte de Hermione? Era posible. Sinceramente se notaba las horas que la bruja pasaba con Malfoy, se le había pegado algo de ese carácter Slytherin.- Es tarde.- Se reafirmó el mago sonriéndole.

-No sé…- Dudó la bruja. Draco alzó una ceja, se acercó a la chica con lentitud y besó sus labios sutilmente, rozándolos con parsimonia tornándolo en una especie de tortura placentera. Con el primer suspiro de Hermione, Malfoy se separó de ella sonriéndole con prepotencia.- Sigo sin saberlo.- Volvió a decir.

-Vamos Hermione… ¿Cuanto hace que no te acuestas con nadie?- Preguntó de repente con algo de diversión mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos. Esa pregunta por parte de cualquier otro se lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa, pero no viniendo de él. Su relación de amistad iba tan bien precisamente porque eran amigos que de vez en cuando, cuando lo necesitaban mantenían relaciones sexuales, sin compromisos, sin expectaciones de ningún tipo, sin segundas intenciones. No era solo amigos con derecho a roce, ni siquiera llegaba a eso. Tenían un acuerdo mutuo, ante todo eran amigos, se contaban las cosas, hablaban, a veces quedaban para tomar algo, a veces para hacer recados juntos, otras para ir al cine y comer una pizza y en algunas de aquellas ocasiones, si la cosa se terciaba acababan acostándose. Para ellos el sexo era una simple forma de pasar el rato, quitarse el estrés, relajarse. Había amigos que quedaban para jugar el Quiddicht, otros para ir de compras o salir de fiesta, ellos quedaban de vez en cuando para acostarse juntos.

Draco había salido con chicas, ella había salido con chicos. Ambos quedaban con otras personas, no había celos ni rencores, nunca los había habido y por eso eran tan buenos amigos. En ningún momento ninguno de los dos se planteaba que las cosas entre ellos fueran a más, ambos sabían que una relación seria nunca duraría y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad que tan duramente habían conseguido, solo por un par de noches de sexo.

-Contesta.- Apremió.- ¿Cuánto hace que no te acuestas con nadie?- Repitió. La castaña suspiró un par de veces dándose por vencida.

-Tres meses…- Masculló con la cabeza baja.

-¡Granger!- Le inquirió el hombre.

-¡Si, lo sé!- Habló la bruja.- He estado ocupada.- Se defendió.

-Eso no es excusa y lo sabes.- Le dijo el rubio.

\- Además no surgió el tema con nadie.

-Como demonios va a surgir el tema si no sales.- Le reprendió el chico.

-Te lo he dicho, he estado ocupada.

-Cuando sea así, me llamas.- Susurró en voz baja con cierto aire de reproche.- Ya lo sabes.- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, incluso después de tanto tiempo y tanta confianza había cosas que le seguían dando cierta vergüenza, siempre era él el que iniciaba ese paso a la hora de acostarse juntos, no es que ella no quisiera, es que simplemente no tenía la frialdad para pedirle eso. Al menos no como él.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer.- Reconoció la joven con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Lo sé. Nunca lo haces...- Le reprochó el chico aunque en su tono de voz suave se apreciaba perfectamente la diversión.- Tengo que ser yo siempre que el que se tiene que dar cuenta de que lo necesitas. Vamos.- Le dijo el joven ofreciéndole la mano, la bruja dudó durante algunos segundos.- No es negociable.- Habló con calma el chico.- Lo necesitas.- Volvió a decir.

-¡No es verdad!

-No vas a encontrar a nadie si no empiezas a cuidarte.- Le advirtió Draco.- Y eso empieza por tener una saludable y regular vida sexual.- Le recordó Malfoy ofreciéndole aún la mano. Hermione suspiró durante unos segundos mientras se rendía y cogía la mano del Slytherin.

-Tienes razón.- Admitió la bruja.

-Siempre la tengo.- Espetó alzando una comisura del labio con superioridad mientras sujetaba su mano con firmeza y se adentraban juntos en el castillo.

Caminaron por los largos corredores de piedra del castillo, procurando no hacer ruido. Al principio lo habían conseguido, pero a medida que avanzaban los comentarios ácidos del rubio a viva voz les habían sacado a ambos varias risas.

-¡Draco!- Le regañó la profesora.- No hagas ruido que nos pueden oír.- Se quejó la chica tapándose ella misma la boca con la mano para evitar que su risa se oyese por todo el castillo.

-Es la una de la madrugada. ¿Quién va a haber despierto a estas horas?- Habló procurando estar serio.- Como no sean murciélagos o vampiros.- Se mofó el rubio, agarrando a la bruja de la cintura mientras la besaba rápidamente.

-No me considero ni un murciélago ni un vampiro señor Malfoy.- Sisearon en las sombras.- Podrían hacer el favor y separarse, verlos babearse como unos adolescentes me provoca ganas de vomitar.

-Snape.

-Draco.

-Snape.

-Granger.

La pareja se separó rápidamente, aunque ambos mantuvieron la cercanía. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la oscuridad del castillo.

-Siento la molestia, espero no haberle despertado.- Se disculpó la joven sin saber en realidad porque, era una persona adulta, un día no laborable, y no estaban pasando por ningún lugar transitado, ni por las zonas de descanso o dormitorios, no, no tenía porque disculparse y punto. Aunque suponía que en realidad su disculpa había sido más bien un acto reflejo.- Buenas noches profesor Snape.- Se despidió la bruja sin más, no quería entrar en discusiones con el hombre.

-¿A dónde se cree que van?- Inquirió el pocionista estrechando los ojos con rabia.

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste a eso padrino?- Preguntó Malfoy con cierto deje de burla. Snape bufó con rabia, su oscura y penetrante mirada le sacó a la bruja un gran escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral.

-Les recuerdo que esto sigue siendo un colegio… No un burdel.- Siseó con veneno.

Y ahí venía la discusión…

-Me alegra saberlo, lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez quiero traer a una prostituta, gracias por el consejo Snape.- Habló de repente la bruja, sus palabras cargadas de ironía y humor ácido le sacaron al rubio una sonora carcajada. Sin embargo al maestro no le hizo la menor gracia.

-¿Le parece gracioso su comentario?- Escupió Snape, su mano derecha que sujetaba con destreza la varita se apretó fuertemente dejando sus nudillos blancos.

-¿A usted no?- Preguntó la joven con una mueca de superioridad al más puro estilo Malfoy, maldita sea, odiaba que se le pegasen esos gesto de parte de Draco, pero reconocía que en ciertas ocasiones le venían bien.- Buenas noches… Profesor.- Repitió la bruja arrastrando la palabra profesor del mismo modo en que lo hubiera hecho el mismo Snape. Dio media vuelta agarrando la mano de Malfoy.

-Nos vemos padrino.- Se despidió el rubio escuetamente mientras seguía a la Gryffindor.

Snape se quedó allí en el sitio durante varios minutos, no sabía que le había molestado mas, si la actitud altanera de Granger o el hecho de que aquellos dos pudieran tener una relación sentimental. Notó la bilis subir por su garganta quemándole el esófago. Aquello no tenía sentido ninguno; ninguno…

Granger y Malfoy. ¿En qué mundo se contemplaba eso? Lo más curioso de todo era que de quien estaba sorprendido era ella, al fin y al cabo conocía a su ahijado, sabía perfectamente que en el fondo siempre le había caído bien la Gryffindor, pero Granger, eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, reconocía que tampoco la conocía tanto como para poder opinar, pero basándose en sus anteriores relaciones y teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes entre esos dos en el pasado, en ningún momento se imagino a su ex alumna con Malfoy, no es que el chaval no se lo mereciera, era un buen chico a pesar de todo, simplemente no los veía como una pareja.

Si por algo se caracterizaba la bruja era por ser inteligente, por tener la cabeza fría y por tener un pésimo gusto para los hombres. Primero había sido el cabeza hueca de Viktor Krum, quien lo único que poseía como cerebro era serrín. Después había estado Cormac, tonto lo que se decía tonto no era, pero era ególatra y prepotente y luego como colofón, había estado Weasley, el peor de todos, no tenía cerebro, ni autoestima, ni músculos, los único que tenía era un gran vacío donde se suponía que debía haber un cerebro, un estúpido con la capacidad emocional de una tetera y las ideas de un auror retirado, con poco o ningún sentido de la responsabilidad y la madurez de un niño de tres años. Y aún así, Granger y él habían estado prometidos.

Por mucho que lo intentase no le encontraba lógica al comportamiento de la joven. Ella necesitaba a alguien con la cabeza amueblada, estable y maduro, inteligente, alguien con quien poder entablar una buena conversación, compartir un libro.

De repente Snape se paró en donde estaba y gruñó con fuerza, de ninguna de las maneras iba a ocupar su mente pensando en Granger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No tardes tanto la próxima vez.- Le reprendió Malfoy antes de despedirse con una gesto de cabeza.- De lo contrario me enteraré.- Le amenazó el rubio dedicándole una rápida sonrisa antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. Hermione sonrió, Draco tenía razón, tenía que empezar a cuidarse más. Se acicaló rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. Llegó en unos minutos y llamó con fuerza a la puerta, esperó durante un tiempo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Levantó la mano para volver a llamar pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente y en lugar de golpear la madera golpeó contra el torso del exmortífago.

-¡Profesor! Lo siento.- Se apresuró a disculparse la joven, pero para entonces Snape ya estaba gruñendo con molestia.

-Es sábado, ¿qué demonios quiere?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Habíamos quedado.- Le recordó la chica.

-¿Ya se cansó de Malfoy?- Masculló con sorna el pocionista.

-Aun no, pero si está interesado le aviso cuando esté libre.- Le respondió la bruja con el mismo tono. ¿Merlín, es que no podía tener una conversación normal con ese hombre?

-Fuera de mi vista Granger.- Ordenó el hombre.

-Será un placer Snape.- Respondió la bruja dando media vuelta para irse.

-Tenía que ser Malfoy…

Así que era eso. Hermione se quedó quieta, de espaldas al Slytherin. ¿Snape estaba molesto porque había salido con Draco? Esa revelación no sabía si había servido para calmarla o enfadarla aún más… Si, definitivamente para enfadarla aun más, con qué derecho venía ese hombre a decirle nada.

-Como si es con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, a usted no debería impórtale lo más mínimo.- Le inquirió.- Cuando esté dispuesto a hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, tendrá derecho a echarme en cara lo que quiera, mientras tanto, le agradecería que no metiese las narices en asuntos que no le atañen.- Le desafió la castaña.- Usted verá lo que hace.- Habló encarándolo. Snape bufó enfadado agarrándola por la chaqueta y tirando de ella para meterla dentro del despacho mientras cerraba la puerta con un portazo. Varios tarros temblaron peligrosamente al filo de las estanterías.

-¿Hablar? ¡Muy bien! Pues aquí me tiene…-Le dijo con frialdad mientras alzaba los brazos. La bruja se quedó algo cortada, no espera que realmente el hombre quisiese mantener aquella conversación en aquel preciso momento.- Y bien… - Escupió con asco, impaciente. La castaña frunció la frente y apretó los labios con fuerza, bien, si era así como quería que fueran las cosas, así serían.

-¿Quiero saber qué demonios ocurrió?- Preguntó decidida la chica.

-¿Ocurrir de qué?

-Háganos un favor a ambos, no me traté de estúpida.- Amenazó la profesora.- Es un insulto a la inteligencia de ambos.

-Le trató como lo que es.

-¡Basta!- Le gritó la chica desesperada, con los puños cerrados fuertemente a ambos lados.- Le tenía como un ejemplo, era importante para mí, durante 15 meses fue la única persona que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando. ¡Fue el único con el que nunca tuve que fingir ser quien no era!- Habló con dolor.- Confié en usted… ¡Y usted no solo me ignoró, sino que además me humilló durante 7 años! Quiero saber porque, tengo derecho a saber porque me ofreció su ayuda, su apoyo para después insultarme. No se atreva a tratarme de tonta, me había cogido aprecio.- Siseó con extrema peligrosidad.- No se atreva a decir que durante todos esos meses estaba fingiendo. ¡No se atreva!- Gritó con rabia.

-¿Que quiere que le diga? ¿Qué me encontraba más a gusto con su compañía que con cualquier adulto? ¿Qué durante meses con la única persona con la que no tenía que esconderme tras una fría máscara, era una niña de 11 años? ¿Qué tenerla delante era recordar la ilusión que yo había tenido una vez de niño? ¿Qué al haberse hecho amigo de Potter sabía el destino que le deparaba? ¿Qué no podía prevenirla de lo que iba a tener que pasar?- Siseó con odio.- No olvide mi pasado Granger.- Le recordó Snape con amargura.- ¿Cómo se piensa que me sentí yo? No fue agradable, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer.- Le aclaró serio.- No espero que lo entienda.- Sentenció dándose la espalda acercándose a su escritorio y sacando del interior del cajón una botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso.

-¿Era necesaria la humillación, los insultos, la ignorancia?

-¿Qué hubiera hecho usted en mi lugar? ¿Dígame?- Gritó el hombre con ira.- Me esperaban los peores años de mi vida, sabía que mi destino era la muerte, estaba preparado para ello. Preferí cortar nuestra relación de golpe. Era lo mejor para los dos, ya iba a tener suficiente responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, si hubiéramos seguido manteniendo el contacto tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado de lo que ocurría, se hubiera preocupado por mí, y posiblemente no hubiera hecho la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho.

-No tenía derecho a decidir eso por mí.

-¡Si lo tenía, en aquel momento yo era el adulto, la decisión era mía, la responsabilidad era mía!

-¿También cuando desapareció el día de la batalla?- Preguntó de repente la bruja en voz baja, calmando su voz tornándola un susurro desesperado.- ¿Decidió que no era lo suficiente importante como para merecer una explicación?

Snape se quedó callado, con los labios fruncidos apretados fuertemente en una mueca de desprecio.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones de que hago.- Siseó bajando el tono de voz.- Al único al que le debía algo, está muerto.

-No, no tenía.- Le dio la razón la joven.- Pero después de todo… podría haberlo hecho. ¿Qué le costaba?

-Mucho.- Le cortó bruscamente.

-¿Tanto nos odiaba como para marcharse así?

-¡Niña estúpida!- Gritó molesto.- Si después de todo este tiempo aun piensa así, eso demuestra que yo tenía razón cuando me marché de allí el 2 de mayo sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Se que no nos odia tanto. Sé que la aversión hacia Harry viene de su padre y de que en el fondo nunca se olvidó de Lily. ¿Tanto miedo tenía a lo que pudiera pensar la gente después de saber lo del pensadero?

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-Marcharse de allí fue un acto de cobardía.- Soltó de repente la bruja cerrando los puños enfadada. Snape la fulminó con la mirada acercándose a ella amenazante.

-Se acabó esta conversación, ya le he dado más respuestas de las que necesita.- Susurró con tanta calma que los pelos de los brazos de Hermione se erizaron de miedo.- Salga de mi despacho.

-¡No!- Se enrocó la Gryffindor manteniéndose firme.- No me iré.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Largo!- Rugió enfadado.

-Usted dijo que hablaríamos y aun no hemos acabado.- Hermione cogió aire, respirando hondo llenando sus pulmones todo lo que pudo, después lo soltó de golpe inspirándose fuerzas así misma y se sentó en la silla frente el escritorio con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en un notable acto de tozudez.

-Realmente es una persona insufrible…- Masculló enfadado.

-Supongo que no soy la única en esta habitación.

El silencio se apoderó del despacho durante varios minutos.

-Toda mi vida ha estado condicionada por malas decisiones, una detrás de otra.- Espetó de repente Snape con rabia, Hermione dudaba de hacia qué o quién iba enfocada toda esa ira. No sabía si era por ella, por él, por el mundo que lo rodeaba o que.- Y cuando por fin consigo hacer las cosas bien, matan a la única persona que he amado. Me pasé los siguiente años tratando de corregir aquel error a costa de lo que fuera, incluyendo mi propia vida, pasé años de tortura, de incertidumbre con la única certeza, la única… de que cuando todo esto acabase, yo también lo haría y podría por fin descansar en paz.- Explicó arrastrando las palabras con frialdad.- Pero entonces llegó usted, metiendo las narices como siempre hace y me salvó. Me estaba muriendo y usted tuvo que venir a joderlo todo y salvarme. Y lo hizo. Lo tenía todo planeado hasta ahí y usted tuvo que venir a estropearlo todo.- Escupió con asco el pocionista, su fría mirada dejó a la bruja sin respiración.

-Le salvé la vida.- Se defendió la bruja como si esas palabras fueran suficientes para justificarse. Al menos ella creía que haberle salvado la vida había merecido la pena, a pesar de todo.

-¿Aun no lo entiende verdad?-Preguntó bajando aun más el tono de voz.- Llevaba años con una misión y por fin después de décadas era libre, libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera, ya no tenía ningún propósito. Ninguno… No tenía una vida a la que volver y no quería que nadie lo viera, mi trabajo había acabado.- Susurró con voz queda, por un momento Hermione juró ver un atisbo de lo que parecía tristeza, pero Snape rápidamente se incorporó borrando de su cara cualquier signo de debilidad.- No me quedaba nada.

La castaña frunció el ceño pensativa, realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta, sino más bien un montón de insultos, humillaciones y situaciones del pasado echados en cara. Había esperado de todo menos una conversación honesta. Hermione se levantó de la silla y se sirvió un trago largo de whisky que dio cuenta en cuestión de segundos, sirviendo otro y estampándoselo a Snape en el pecho haciendo que el líquido se agitase violentamente derramando algunas gotas por el suelo y por las ropas oscuras de maestro.

-Volveré otro día a acabar los presupuestos.- Explicó la profesora un poco más serena.- Avise cuando tenga libre.- Informó mientras se levantaba y asentía con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-¿A dónde se cree que va?- Soltó de repente el Slytherin.- Usted me dijo y cito textualmente, cuando esté dispuesto a hablar, tendrá derecho a echarme en cara lo que quiera. Usted ya ha obtenido sus respuestas. ¿No creerá que la iba a dejar marcharse así?

La cara de la castaña era todo un poema, por supuesto que no creía que el hombre fuese a cumplir en ese momento su mitad del "trato". Tragó saliva con dificultad, por alguna extraña razón tener que responder a preguntas acerca de su vida sentimental no le hacia la menor gracia y siendo honestos, Snape no ayudaba a ello.

-¿Malfoy?-Inquirió cruzándose de brazos. La forma en que el ex mortífago pronunció el apellido fue como una especie de bofetada para la bruja.

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

-No me haga estúpido Granger. ¿Qué pasó con el alcornoque de Weasley?- Quiso saber Severus. La bruja trató de permanecer seria, pero había que reconocer que el desprecio que ponía Snape al pronunciar el apellido de su ex novio le hacía algo de gracia y la palabra alcornoque en medio de todo aquello no ayudaba a quedarse seria, aunque lo consiguió.

-Que se quedó en alcornoque, perdí demasiados años de mi vida con él.- Confesó la joven.

-¿Y qué pinta el señor Malfoy en todo esto?

-Draco ha sido un buen amigo durante los últimos 7 años.- Explicó la bruja haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "amigo".

-"Amigos" una extraña forma de llamarlo.- Inquirió Snape con sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No se confunda, no es una forma de llamarlo, Malfoy y yo somos amigos.- Habló con calma.- Los términos de nuestra amistad son otra cosa…

El silencio llenó el despacho del pocionista, el ambiente se enrareció volviéndose de lo más incómodo. Hermione comenzó a arrugar los puños de su jersey con imperiosidad mientras Snape vaciaba el contenido del vaso de licor.

-Esto…

-Esta tarde a las 7 en las puertas del castillo.- Siseó el hombre dándole la espalda. La castaña asintió aunque Snape ya no la veía.

-A las 7.- Afirmó la bruja.

-Han pasado 15 años… Granger.- Habló de repente el profesor, Hermione se quedó helada parada en el umbral de la puerta. Eso significaba que…- Aun lo recuerdo.- Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho de golpe de varita dejando a la bruja fuera de la oficina.

-Se acuerda.- Masculló la castaña aduras penas mientras notaba su corazón palpitar desbocado contra su pecho.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por la espera, los viajes de trabajo son lo que son, por desgracia tengo malas noticias, no, no voy a dejar el Fic (aclaro algunas dudas) pero me espera hasta mediados de Junio una larga temporada de viajes de trabajo, así que tendréis que tener paciencia porque posiblemente la próxima actualización sea en dos o tres semanas, tenéis que perdonarme.

En compensación he metido algunas respuestas en este capítulo, quería dejarlo para más adelante, y hacer las cosas un poco más lentas, peeeeero (sonrisa malvada) ya tengo planes para este Fic. Así que si, necesito que las cosas queden claras para que más adelante puedan surgir situaciones incómodas jejejeje.

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, me gustaría contestarlos, sabéis que no me gusta dejaros con dudas, vosotras os tomáis la molestia de dejarme un review y yo de contestarlo. Pero no ando precisamente sobrada de tiempo, marcho otra vez de viaje en 2 días y tengo mucho que hacer. Espero que me perdonéis por ello.

Nos vemos tan pronto como pueda. No me abandonéis, que yo no lo haré.

Saludos de Cloe.


	5. La cita que no es una cita

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y por qué? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**La promesa**

**La cita que no es una cita**

Su despacho nunca había sido tan pequeño, Hermione daba vueltas como un animalillo asustado mirando desesperada el reloj de su muñeca y después, tras no gustarle lo que decía, miraba esperanzada el reloj de pared de la oficina, aunque este le ofrecía el mismo resultado que el Casio azul de su mano. El tiempo estaba jugando con ella, los minutos parecían dilatarse y encogerse en el tiempo a placer.

Tras salir de los aposentos de Snape, había estado ansiosa por quedar con él, la idea de salir con el Slytherin fuera de Hogwarts en una cita, aunque esta fuera por trabajo, la llenaba de curiosidad. Intuía perfectamente de que trataba la cosa, el profesor le había mencionado brevemente en una escueta misiva que había quedado con los propietarios y administradores de las propiedades para las futuras escuelas. Así que imaginaba que el motivo de su reunión se debía a eso y estaba deseándolo…

Para que engañarse, durante lo que duró el resto de la mañana había esperado con curiosidad y entusiasmo a que llegasen las 7 de la tarde pero el tiempo se había puesto en su contra, haciendo que los minutos pareciesen horas y las horas días y en un vano intento de mantenerse ocupada para no reparar en el tiempo, había tratado de ordenar sus aposentos, primero la habitación, por desgracia y a pesar de no usar magia, la pulcritud de la joven hacían que en realidad no hubiera mucho que ordenar.

Por lo que en menos de lo esperado se había encontrado otra vez de brazos cruzados. Algunos minutos después se había puesto a ordenar su despacho, a pesar de la organización que la caracterizaba, su escritorio permanecía constantemente lleno de pergaminos, el proyecto de la escuela nueva junto con su nuevo trabajo de profesora le estaba ocupando más recursos de lo que había estimado en un principio.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para repasar las notas que tenía. Repasó los horarios de la semana, incluso programó los horarios de varias actividades que le había mandado Minerva, corrigió varios trabajos y exámenes y preparado otros tantos.

Todo ello, varias veces, para cerciorarse de que efectivamente estaba todo correctamente. Pero aun así… Solo había pasado la mitad de la mañana.

Tratando de que el tiempo pasase más deprisa, recurrió a uno de sus trucos que nunca fallaban. La lectura de un buen libro.

Se acercó esperanzada hacia su pequeña biblioteca, pasó los dedos por los gastados lomos de los libros, como le gustaba hacer, estaba pensando en que apasionada historia le gustaría enfrascarse cuando su mano se detuvo frente a una portada que conocía muy bien. Su rugosa portada de piel negra le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Con cuidado extrajo el libro de su sitio y lo abrió por la primera página, con letra pulcra y cuidada caligrafía una pequeña dedicatoria reposaba sobre el pergamino ligeramente amarillento.

_Espero que este libro te_

_proporcione grandes historias_

_y aclare algunas de tus dudas._

_S.S_

El libro de Historia de Hogwarts tembló en sus manos peligrosamente. Las palabras escritas del pocionista le hicieron recordar su última conversación en el despacho de primera hora de la mañana. ¡Merlín! Snape se acordaba de aquella estúpida promesa infantil que le había ofrecido cuando era una niña. ¿Qué había significado aquello? ¿Era una insinuación? ¿Una simple puntualización como recordatorio? ¿Lo había dicho a modo de burla? ¿Demonios, es que realmente se había tomado en serio la propuesta?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, acelerándose peligrosamente. No tenía respuesta para eso, si Snape le preguntaba, realmente no sabía que responder y siendo honestos, tampoco estaba para ponerse a analizar seriamente aquella promesa. A bote pronto solo podía afirmar una cosa, propuesta estúpida o no, no podía descartar nada, a fin de cuentas Snape no era un mal partido. Realmente no lo era, no era el estereotipo de hombre al que las mujeres estaban acostumbradas, pero eso no era malo. Era serio, oscuro, misteriosamente atrayente y seductor.

Su conclusión la aturdió, quizás más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Por suerte, aun tenía varias horas para pensar en un plan de contingencia, necesitaba estar preparada por si acaso Snape sacaba el tema a relucir. Tenía que tener la situación bajo control en caso de necesitarlo.

Por desgracia a partir de aquel momento los minutos se aceleraron vertiginosamente y la mañana pasó volando. A la hora de la comida bajó al comedor, era domingo y hacia buen tiempo, el que no había ido a Hogsmeade a pasar el día estaba de picnic en la ribera del lago, por lo que el comedor se encontraba prácticamente vacío, por un momento temió encontrarse con Snape, pero los únicos que aparecieron por allí fueron un par de alumnos de primero algo perdidos.

Trató de calmarse mientras veía horrorizada como llegaban las 7 de la tarde y Hermione no tenía ningún plan o respuesta para darle, si es que el hombre le pedía una…

Llegada la hora se vistió, cogió sus cosas y fue hasta el lugar acordado con Snape. Las afueras del castillo estaban llenas de alumnos que regresaban de su día en Hogsmeade, se cruzó con varios chicos que la saludaron animadamente, a lo que Hermione respondió con una ligera sonrisa una poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a ir su encuentro con él, más que nada, porque apenas sabía nada. Solo esperaba… No sé, solo esperaba que no acabasen a insultos o a golpes, si… Daría la cita por buena solo con eso.

Observó como un último alumno desperdigado venía corriendo por el camino que conducía al pueblo, hacía varios minutos que el chico tendría que haber vuelto.

-¡Señor Cavish!- Gritó Snape saliendo de entre las sombras. El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco y los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella aumentaron.- Llega tarde…-Siseó peligroso, el hombre hizo el amago de decir algo más, pero la bruja acudió rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Señor Cavish.- Trató de saludar amablemente la bruja, pero no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara ligeramente. Erik era un chico rubio de Gryffindor, buen estudiante aunque algo patoso, a menudo le recordaba a Neville.- Le andaba buscando, gracias por el recado.

-No… yo.- Titubeó el chico.

-De verdad.- Le cortó la mujer logrando recuperar la compostura.- Me ha hecho un favor.- Erik abrió los ojos confuso, pero asintió lo mejor que pudo.- Acuérdese de dejarme el mensaje en mi despacho.- Se apresuró a decir la chica mientras le hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se fuese.- Siento que se haya retrasado por ello.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo sin que Snape lo viera.- Que tenga un buen día.- Se despidió la profesora. Cavish dudó unos segundos hasta que Hermione volvió indicarle con la cabeza que se fuera, Erik echó a correr poniendo pies en polvorosa.

Resopló aliviada hasta que notó una respiración moviendo los pelos de su nuca. La bruja se giró de golpe, topándose la gélida y oscura mirada del Slytherin.

-¿No le ha hecho ningún recado verdad?- Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí!- Comentó Hermione haciéndose la ofendida. Severus la miró fijamente sin apartar ni un segundo sus negros ojos sobre los de la chica.

-No sabe mentir.

La bruja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Puede.- Admitió la castaña sonriendo.- Nunca lo sabrá.

-Tengo métodos muy certeros para averiguarlo.

-Es verdad, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos solo para averiguar si alguien llega o no 5 minutos tarde.- Sentenció Granger con más seguridad y firmeza de la que esperado. Severus se limitó a bufar.- A todo esto, buenas tardes profesor Snape.

-Buenas tardes profesora Granger.- Respondió escuetamente a modo de saludo.- Sígame.- Ordenó el hombre, a Hermione apenas le dio tiempo de agarrarse al brazo de Snape antes de desaparecer.

La joven trastabilló algunos metros cuando sus pies tocaron superficie blanda, estaba acostumbrada a aparecerse, llevaba haciéndolo desde que se había sacado la licencia hacía casi 10 años, sin embargo la sensación la pilló desprevenida, aunque se recompuso tan rápido como fue capaz. Un fresco olor a hierba cortada le hizo mirar a su alrededor, una extenso terreno de praderas y colinas cubiertas únicamente de húmeda y verde hierba se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, y allí en medio de todo se erigía un imponente castillo, no era tan grande como Hogwarts, de hecho sería una cuarta parte, pero aun así era grande. El edificio se encontraba en un estado lamentable, la torre más alta del castillo se encontraba derruida y los tejados de pizarra negra presentaban grandes agujeros, la mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertas de grietas, de cuyos interiores surgían enredaderas y madreselvas. Las grandes ventanas decoradas con coloridas vidrieras se encontraban rotas, opacas y llenas de polvo. En los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo había lo que debía haber sido un hermoso jardín.

-¿Standford Castle?- Preguntó la bruja.

-Veo que ha hecho sus deberes Granger.- Escupió Snape, la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Tuvo que ser un lugar impresionante.- Susurró la joven embelesada. A pesar de los colores grises, negros y verdosos de las piedras que conferían los muros del castillo, aun se podían apreciar los matices blanquecinos y plateados de lo que había sido en un principio los colores originales del castillo, lo que le daba al lugar un aire permanente de nostalgia.- Realmente bello.

-Aun lo es.- Susurró una voz varonil tras ello. Ambos se giraron rápidamente mientras por el instinto adquirido por años de guerra sacaban sus varitas blandiéndolas peligrosamente en el aire.

-Casi consigue que lo matemos.- Siseó Snape entre dientes mientras bajaba rápidamente la varita ocultándola entre los pliegues de su túnica, Hermione lo imitó pocos segundos después.

-Vamos, vamos…- Habló con calma el señor.- La guerra acabó hace 7 años.- Continuó feliz.- Peter Clifford, para servirles.- Se presentó el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hermione Granger.- Saludó la joven.- Un placer.

-El placer es mío profesora Granger, es toda una leyenda, mis nietos están fascinados con usted.- Explicó alegremente el anciano mientras un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer.- Les cortó Snape.

-¡Ah! Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. Por supuesto, por supuesto, síganme.- Les alentó Clifford sacándose del bolsillo un gran llavero con llaves que tintinearon sonoramente mientras caminaban por un pequeño sendero de gravilla hasta el castillo.- Este es.- Susurró el hombre abriendo las puertas del sitio.- Bienvenidos a Standford Castle.- Anunció el viejo hombre.

Ante sus ojos se abrió un increíble hall decorado con los más exquisitos mármoles, desde el suelo hasta las estatuas que decoraban las paredes de piedra. A pesar del terrible estado en el que se encontraba, aun se podía apreciar la exquisitez del que una vez había sido un gran castillo.

-Tiene sus añitos, pero este viejo aun resiste, como yo.- Explicó Peter.- Como habrán observado la torre este está en ruinas, pero la estructura principal aun sigue en pie, y los cimientos están en perfecto estado. Necesita alguna reforma pero no hay nada que un par de hechizos o encantamientos no hagan. Posee dos salones principales, unas cocinas, cuatro dormitorios cuádruples mas ocho principales, mas la habitación principal en la torre. Una docena de salones secundarios, unos pequeños invernaderos en la parte de atrás, llevan varios años en desuso pero aún se le puede sacar partido y un salón auxiliar llamado el salón de las chimeneas. Por lo que me han contado, lo encontrarán bastante útil, posee además unas mazmorras en muy buen estado, su antiguo dueño era aficionado a las pociones, no muy diestro a decir verdad, quizás fue por eso por lo que murió. De no haber explotado como lo hizo quizás podría apreciar la majestuosidad del laboratorio.

-Es un lugar increíble.- La joven no pudo esconder la admiración al ver aquel castillo. En su interior sentía el mismo cosquilleo que sintió la primera vez que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts. Snape dio una vuelta por la entrada del castillo realizando varios encantamientos mientras observaba y tomaba anotaciones en un pergamino.

La bruja se acercó a la escalinata principal donde una estatua de granito negro de un niño con una madre guardaba el acceso a las plantas superiores. Hermione pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie de la piedra, al momento notó el suelo vibrar y un agradable calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Las luces y antorchas de la sala llenas de polvo y telarañas se encendieron de golpe. La Gryffindor se giró asustada, Snape se encontraba admirando y tocando con cuidado un delicado escudo en relieve esculpido sobre una columna. Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Peter quien los miraba a ambos con una amplia sonrisa complacido, Snape adquirió un gesto serio que la joven fue incapaz de identificar.

-Vaya.- Dijo el viejo sonriendo.- Este viejo se niega a rendirse.- Siseó con cariño Peter mientras daba un par de palmadas sobre la vieja piedra.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó la bruja ensimismada en las bonitas sombras que proyectaban las luces sobre las estatuas del hall.

-Hacía años que no se encendían las luces.- Confesó Clifford.- Estaba empezando a pensar que después de todas estas décadas el castillo estaba sin vida. Pero está claro que solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado.- Explicó feliz.- Es curioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despidieron de Peter poco después y viajaron hasta Gales para ver el edificio del antiguo hospital. Pero la visita fue corta y desagradable, aunque el edificio era absolutamente perfecto en todos los aspectos, el dueño fue bastante maleducado y seco, reacio ya de por sí a la visita tuvo un par de encontronazos con el Slytherin, por lo que quedó fuera de la mesa cualquier tipo negociación por ambas partes quedando el sitio completamente descartado.

Algo que le costó a la bruja algunos dolores de cabeza, había perdido recursos, tiempo y había ganado una pelea con varitas en mano y un Severus Snape realmente cabreado.

Aprovecharon que aun no eran las 8 y que habían tardado muy poco en Gales para visitar la Mansión Mason, pero ésta había sido vendida ese mismo día.

A última hora de la tarde visitaron el castillo Bishop, efectivamente el sitio era perfecto. No era tan grande como Standford, pero si era muy amplio, más que suficiente, requería muy pocos ajustes, y era increíblemente accesible. La verdad es que el sitio era perfecto, y contaba con el aliciente que de la dueña del castillo era una anciana adorable que había hecho muy buenas migas con Hermione, y al enterarse de lo que querían hacer con el castillo les había donado el lugar sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sin embargo poco le importó a la bruja, que desde que había dejado Standford Castle había sido incapaz de pensar en otro sitio que no fuera aquel. El castillo Bishop era perfecto, lo sabía, pero la sensación de calidez que había sentido al pisar Standford era indescriptible.

La bruja caminó por las calles empedradas de Godric Hollows algo distrída.

-…Volver a Hogwarts.- Susurró Snape serio.

-¿Como decía?

-¿Me estaba escuchando?- Espetó el Slytherin parando de golpe mientras la encaraba con enfado.

-No, es decir… si. Estaba pensando…- Susurró la bruja volviendo en si.- Lo siento.

\- Se lo que está pensando.

-¿A si?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Yo también lo vi.- Dijo con impaciencia.

-No sé… no sé lo que pasó en Standford, pero… Pensé que Hogwarts era el único.

-No, no es el único pero es muy poco usual. Los edificios como el colegio que son construidos con enormes cantidades de magia, a menudo suelen guardar cierta esencia y parte del alma de aquellos que lo construyeron. ¿Recuerda lo que leyó en el libro que le regalé?- Preguntó con una voz tan increíblemente suave que consiguió que la bruja lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Su tono completamente neutro, sosegado y pausado le resultó tremendamente atrayente.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rosa, no solo por la osadía de su pensamiento, si no por la mención del libro, el mismo que había cogido ella una horas antes. Con cierta dificultad y tratando de que no se notase su reacción Hermione asintió con suavidad.

-Al igual que en Hogwarts, Standford guarda la esencia de aquellos que lo hicieron, su magia sigue impregnada en sus paredes y cuando alguien se acerca al castillo cuya magia es similar al fundador de lugar, el castillo reconoce su magia como algo familiar y reconocido.- Los ojos de la bruja se ensancharon.-Cuando eso ocurre, la complicidad con el edificio se vuelve algo completamente íntimo, como si los muros del castillo tuvieran vida propia.

-Usted también lo sintió.- Espetó la bruja, mirándolo fijamente. Snape negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda.- Lo vi, usted también estaba tocando el castillo.- Ante la seguridad de la joven el pocionista bufó resignado asintiendo a su vez.

-El castillo nos ha reconocido como a sus iguales.- Explicó Severus con voz baja.

-¿Eso declara bastante la balanza no cree?

-Se podría decir.- Sentenció sin más.

Caminaron durante algunos metros mas mientras el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y las calles se oscurecían.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo de sopetón Hermione.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga Granger? ¿Le pinto un filete?- Siseó con ironía.

-Podíamos ir a cenar algo.- Comentó la chica como quien no quiere la cosa. Severus se giró ligeramente para observarla atentamente tratando de averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Como única respuesta Snape enarcó una ceja con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz.

\- Es muy tarde.- Masculló Snape mirando su reloj. La Gryffindor bufó enfurruñada mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta. No le apetecía volver al castillo, no todavía. Era muy tarde, era verdad, y mañana era día laborable, y además, estaba con Severus Snape; pero aun así, a pesar de todo…

No quería volver.

-Vamos… Si nos aparecemos en Londres seguro que encontramos algún sitio abierto.

-No pienso aparecerme en Londres para cenar en un cuchitril de comida rápida.- Espetó serio.- Volveremos al castillo.

-Vaya usted, yo me quedo un rato más.- Se empeñó Granger.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó Snape furioso, pero se encogió de hombros con resignación, respiró con tranquilidad mientras una descabellada idea se le pasaba por la cabeza.- Está bien, pero Londres no.- Gruñó.

-No conozco ningún otro sitio que pueda estar abierto a estas horas.- Admitió la bruja en voz baja. Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-No se acostumbre.

Al momento la joven supo lo que iba a pasar y se acercó rápidamente al hombre agarrándose a su túnica milésimas de segundo antes de que desaparecieran de Godric Hollows.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Algún día tendrá que dejar de desaparecerse sin avisar.- Se quejó la bruja sacando el pie de dentro de un charco lleno de barro agitándolo molestamente mientras trataba en vano de eliminar el pegajoso lodo. Hermione rodó los ojos impaciente y sacó su varita moviéndola distraídamente secando y limpiando sus zapatos bajos.

-Algún día…- Comentó Snape mientras avanzaba raudo por un pequeño camino ligeramente embarrado. Su voz sonó ligeramente molesta, ansiosa, puede que incluso algo nerviosa. Por suerte para él, la bruja estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar dónde estaban como para notar aquel pequeño desliz.

-Espere.- Le llamó Hermione corriendo a su encuentro.

Siguieron durante varios metros entre un bosque, hasta aparecer frente a un pequeño pueblo cuyas escasas casas se arremolinaban alrededor de una pequeña plaza culminada por una pequeña fuente de piedra. Snape continuó caminando hasta una pequeña posada cerca de la plaza. El lugar parecía bastante viejo, pero era de lo más acogedor. Entraron en el local con calma, las mesas de madera viejas estaban vacías, quizás por la hora. El local le recordó bastante a las tres escobas, de no ser porque era una pub muggle. Apenas sobresaliendo tras la barra del bar se encontraba una señora ya bastante mayor, rondaría los 80, su rizado y corto pelo gris enmarcaba una mirada cálida y unas facciones amables.

-¿Severus eres tú?- Preguntó de repente la anciana dejando el paño y el vaso que estaba secando.- ¿Por dios, de verdad eres tú muchacho?- La mujer salió a su encuentro rápidamente, su vestido era ocultado por una llamativo delantal de flores que llevaba pulcramente colocado. Agarró al profesor por la túnica tirando de él hacia abajo y posando las manos sobre las mejillas comprobando que realmente fuera él.

-Si Dana, soy yo.- Respondió el hombre con calma mientras esbozaba lo que parecía un asomo de sonrisa. Hermione miraba la escena sorprendida, no solo por el amago sonrisa de Snape, algo que ella jamás había visto, si no por la amabilidad y cariño con la que ambos parecían tratarse, más bien era la mujer la que ofrecía esos gesto, pero el Slytherin no oponía resistencia a tales atenciones. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Y quién demonios era aquella mujer que trataba al pocionista con tanto cariño. ¿Algún familiar? Su madre no, sabía que estaba muerta. ¿Una tía quizás?

-Llevo varios meses sin saber nada de ti. Estaba muy preocupada.- Le recriminó maternalmente Anna.

-He estado trabajando.- Se excusó Severus tratando de explicarse, aunque parecía que no le valían de nada a Dana.

-Eso no son excusas.- Le cortó la mujer, la bruja no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena de aquella anciana de aspecto amable y bonachón regañando a Snape igual que hacía la señora Weasley cuando se enfadaba con sus hijos. Era una nueva sensación para Hermione, nunca había visto que Severus diera explicaciones a nadie, de nada y muchos menos sobre su vida privada. No sabía quién era esa tal Dana, pero le estaba empezando a caer bien.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- Se disculpó el pocionista agachándose para depositar un suave beso sobre las mejillas de la mujer. Hermione abrió los ojos sin ocultar su asombro, era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a Snape hacer un gesto de cariño. Si, era verdad, sus facciones seguían siendo bruscas y hostiles, pero aun así verle hacer aquel gesto había sido más de lo que ella estaba preparada.- Te he traído algo.- Susurró Snape serio mientras se sacaba de la túnica una pequeña bolsita.

-No creas que porque me has traído un regalo voy a dejar de estar enfada contigo.- Murmuró la vieja sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Sin muchas dilaciones Dana abrió la bolsa de terciopelo para sacar un frasco de cristal que contenía un polvo ocre.- ¿Curry?

-El mejor curry de Bombay.- Afirmó Snape tratando de colocar su arrugada túnica.

-Mi chico…- Dijo entusiasmada Dana mientras abría el bote y olisqueaba con agrado la especia.- Voy a hacer el mejor guiso de Oisterbay con este curry. Este año no se va a llevar el premio esa mala pécora de Rosemary.- Dijo emocionada.- Bueno, bueno… Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habrás metido en algún lío? Siéntate.- Ordenó.- Te calentaré algo para cenar y me lo cuentas todo. Por la reina muchacho. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes algo decente? Estás muy delgado.- Le volvió a recriminar la anciana mientras se metía tras el mostrador ajustándose el delantal. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Dana, y también fijarse en su compañero de trabajo. Es verdad que lo veía más saludable y no tan delgado como hacía unos años, pero sus ropas oscuras dificultaba apreciar su cambio.- Te quedarás unos días imagino.- Gritó desde el interior de la cocina.- Tú habitación está preparada, como siempre.

-Me temo que no.- Siseó Snape sentándose en una de las mesas.- Estoy aquí por trabajo.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la mujer saliendo de la cocina.- ¿No te vas a quedar?- Exclamó decepcionada. En ese momento la mujer reparó en Hermione, que se encontraba apartada modestamente en un rincón sin llamar la atención.- Pero que modales son los míos, discúlpame querida, Dana Anna Bellamy ¿tú eres?

-Hermione Granger. Soy…- Pero la chica se calló ante la mirada de advertencia del Slytherin.

-Es una compañera de trabajo.

-¿También eres profesora?- Preguntó curiosa. Hermione se limitó a asentir suavemente.- Eres muy joven, no te hacía yo maestra, fíjate. Encantada de conocerte entonces.- Dana se acercó a la castaña abrazándola con fuerza.

-El placer es mío.

-En absoluto, te puedo asegurar que el placer es mío, eres a la primera persona que trae aquí.- Afirmó la vieja sonriendo amablemente algo que le costó algunas miradas de odio por parte del hombre. Hermione se quedó de piedra y un gran peso se le colocó en su estómago. Su mirada voló buscando los oscuros orbes negros de Snape, pero el pocionista se encontraba mirando algún punto del fondo del bar.- Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

-Es usted muy amable señora Bellamy.

-Llámame Dana.- Afirmó decidida sin dar pie a la réplica.- La posada está completa, el festival de la cerveza se acerca, pero pondré un par de almohadas más y un juego de toallas limpias en la habitación de Severus y os quedareis a dormir.

-Mañana tenemos que trabajar, no podemos quedarnos.- Le recordó Snape serio.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Vamos, vamos… siéntate Hermione ahora os traigo la cena.

La bruja se sentó enfrente de Snape, estaba un poco nerviosa y realmente sorprendida, de todas las posibilidades de tener una "cita" con Severus Snape, aquella era la más surrealista. El silencio se instauró en la posada, dejando de fondo los sonidos de Dana moviendo cacerolas y cacharros. No tardó apenas unos segundos en salir con una bandeja de cuyos humeantes platos brotaban deliciosos aromas.

-Pastel de carne.- Masculló Snape abriendo ligeramente los ojos, al instante el profesor se sirvió una generosa porción mientras Dana volvía de la barra con una gran jarra de cerveza.

-Siento la calidad de la cerveza, este año el trigo no ha sido de muy buena calidad. ¡Niño! ¿Qué modales son esos?- Espetó la anciana dándole a Severus un suave manotazo en la mano.- Las damas primero.- Le recriminó la señora Bellamy, Snape gruñó disconforme pero le sirvió a su ex alumna una buena ración.- El pastel de carne es el preferido de mi niño.- Comentó la señora alegremente mientras desaparecía detrás de la barra para seguir fregando los vasos.

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa ante la forma en que Dana se dirigía al Slytherin. Nunca se hubiera imaginado algo semejante, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos.

El pastel de carne era realmente exquisito, ahora entendía porque el hombre había hecho aquellos comentarios, y la cerveza casera de la señora Bellamy resultaba realmente deliciosa, no sabía de dónde venía el comentario de Dana acerca de la calidad de la cerveza, era realmente buena. En ningún momento de la cena hablaron mas allá de las palabras dirigidas a Dana cada vez que se interesaba por alguno de los dos, a lo que Hermione siempre respondía lo más amable que podía.

Antes de darse cuenta, la anciana les estaba recogiendo los platos y trayendo otra gran bandeja.

-Muchas gracias señora Bellamy, pero no creo que mi estómago pueda contener mas comida.- Se disculpó la bruja con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba las manos a la barriga.

-Tonterías niña, te he dicho que me llames Dana, no soy tan vieja.- Espetó la mujer riendo mientras depositaba sobre la mesa una gran trozo de tarta de moras- Siento que solo quede un trozo, hoy he tenido mucha gente para almorzar, de haber sabido que ibais a venir os habría hecho una.

-No hace falta, gracias…- Trató de hablar la castaña mientras Dana se metía nuevamente en la cocina. Snape negó con la cabeza.

-No lo intente. Hay tres cosas con las que nunca podrá discutir con Dana. Cerveza, tartas y whisky.- Siseó Snape agarrando un tenedor. En cualquier otra circunstancia y si hubiera sido otra persona, Hermione hubiera tomado ese comentario como algo gracioso, ¿pero viniendo de Snape? Mejor mantenerse prudente.

A la joven se le dilataron las pupilas al ver el aspecto tan apetitoso del pastel.

-No se vea obligada a comerlo.- Masculló Severus.- Dana puede llegar a ser… Un poco insistente.

-Está de broma, tiene una pinta fabulosa.- Dijo entusiasmada mientras agarraba la cuchara y le hincaba el diente saboreando con deleite el postre.- ¡Merlín! ¡Dana, esta tarta de moras es la cosa más deliciosa que he probado nunca!

-No…- Trató de hacerla callar Snape, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Entonces no te irás sin llevarte una!- Respondió feliz la señora.

-No… yo… no…

-Ni lo intente Granger.- Siseó Snape comiendo lentamente la tarta.- Ahora para cuando se quiera ir tendrá la tarta y cualquier otra cosa que Dana pueda hornear antes de que usted se vaya.- Explicó negando con la cabeza.

Un aleteo les distrajo, frente a una de las ventanas de la taberna una lechuza parda descansaba ululando alegremente.

-Es la lechuza de Mc Gonagall.- Comentó Hermione.- ¿A ocurrido algo? ¿Es para usted o para mí?

-¿A caso tengo cara de adivino?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.- Se lo mismo que usted.

Snape agitó su varita bajo la mesa disimuladamente mientras miraba de reojo que Dana siguiera dentro de la cocina. A la castaña no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, pero prefirió no preguntar y esperar un poco. En cuanto el pergamino estuvo en poder de la chica no espero ni dos segundos en leer la misiva. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ha habido una plaga de viruela verde, no podemos regresar al colegio hasta que el Ministerio levante la cuarentena.

-¿Qué?- Gritó Snape agarrando la carta para leerla con sus propios ojos.- No puede estar hablando en serio.

-Eso parece, además quiere que aprovechemos estos días. Quiere tener ya firmado el contrato del edificio para el colegio para la semana que viene.

-Maldita mujer.- Se quejó Snape.

-¿Ahora que haremos si no podemos volver a dormir al colegio?- Preguntó la bruja frunciendo el ceño, su tono de voz fue ligeramente más alto de lo que hubiera planteado.

-¿Entonces mañana no trabajáis?- Preguntó Dana sacando la cabeza detrás de la barra.- No se hable más. ¡Os quedáis a dormir y fin de discusión!

Snape quiso replicar, pero no le dio tiempo porque Dana ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-¿No lo dirá en serio?- Dijo Hermione un poco asustada por el entusiasmo y jovialidad que desprendía la señora Bellamy. Pero antes de poder decir nada más, la mujer estaba de vuelta.

-Te he puesto un juego más de toallas limpias en el baño. El desayuno mañana a las 8. Te prepararé tu favorito.- Se despidió la mujer desapareciendo escaleras arriba otra vez.- Cierra cuando acabes y ya que estás hay un baño que gotea en el pasillo de la primera planta y una bombilla fundida en la sala de arriba.

La bruja estaba incrédula, no solo Dana tenía una energía inacabable, sino que además había preparado las cosas en tan solo unos segundos; no le había visto usar la varita en ningún momento.

-Esa bruja tiene la energía de una joven de mi edad.- Comentó Hermione mientras observaba a Snape acercarse a la barra y sacar de dentro de un pequeño armario una botella de licor.

-Dana es muggle.- Aclaró Snape.

-¿Cómo lo hace? Es decir, a su edad y sin magia…

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta mañana?

-¿De verdad vamos a quedarnos aquí? ¿Con usted?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No se usted… Pero yo desde luego no pienso discutir con ella.- Siseó el Slytherin sacando la varita y cerrando el local y apagando las luces a golpe de hechizo.- ¿Viene o piensa quedarse a dormir aquí?

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chica, cuánto tiempo. Si, lo sé. Esta vez me he retrasado mucho, no tengo excusa así que no diré nada. Solo espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones tenga tiempo para escribir más a menudo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas vosotras por la paciencia, espero que aun quede gente que quiera seguir leyéndome.

Otra vez, voy a dejar los reviews sin contestar, por favor no me matéis. Muchas gracias a todas por los mensajes, favoritos… etc.

Y antes de despedirme….

Dana Masen Cullen, este capítulo y el nombre del personaje Danna Bellamy va dedicado a ti, que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Así que… espero que te haya gustado mi humilde regalo de cumpleaños.

Saludos de Cloe.


End file.
